The Girl I Met at the Beauty Salon
by CocoTheDreamer5454
Summary: This is a story of boy meet's girl, but just remember, not every story has to have a happy ending. Especially if one mocha skinned beauty stand's in the way of his happy ending with one blonde surfer.
1. Part I: Mocha Skinned Roses

**The Girl I Met at the Beauty Salon**

**[PART 1: Mocha Skinned Roses]**

* * *

**Prologue****:**

**_This is a story of boy meet's girl. A story of two people who become closer then a fat kid too cake, and a dog to it's bone. So close, they end up hating each other. But, fate has a funny way of deciding how life goes, and everything ends up happening for a reason. Now, keeping this in mind, are hero, Duncan, is not any sort of prince charming, but, he is none the less the only guy in TDI that can seem to actually get girl's, so he will have to do._**

**_Now, this might be a love story, but not every story has a happy ending._**

**_You have been warned._**

* * *

_I hate her. I love her. I can't sleep when shes here, but when she's gone I dream about her. She burns our love to the ground, and builds it back up._

I think of all of this while I drift in and out of sleep, and only one image burns in my head; Courtney.

We've known each other since elementary school. Ever since my first few days of making fun of her for being a girl, and her laughing at me and kicking my ass, we were the best of friends. Time went on, and here I am, all the way in high school. So much has changed, but still, her mocha skin, her beautiful brown hair. God, I just want all of it.

_Wait... since when have I given a fuck about poetry?_

I remember this prank in 7th grade, when I was going to throw a whole gallon of paint onto her, at this end of the year party. I poured it all over her, and she got really mad and slapped me in the face. What she did next, though, surprised me. She grabbed my face, and started kissing me. Not a peck, not making out, but just one, long, passionate kiss. And that was it. I was sold.

_I know you still think about me. And that's why it hurts. Knowing you still car, knowing I still care, knowing, but never doing. Life is too complicated._

We dated for so long, I thought we'd end up getting married or something. Then, 5 months ago, she changed. She cared about the fact that I was punk, and not a little prep like her. I was more worried about football then grades, which really upset her for some reason. So, she said we'd take a break so she could study for her finals. Then, she hooks up with that douche bag Tyler. By god, that was probably the worst part of it all. We hate each other, as he's been trying to steal my position on the football team for years, once, he even tried poisoning me. So, anyway, I called her out, in front of everyone, and made her cry. Then, when I got home, I cried.

_It's called break up, because it's broken._

We tried fixing it, we even hooked up a few times, but then, she dated Trent, and they've been going steady for over 3 months now. So, all I can do is pretend I don't care, and support what ever the fuck she does with the rest of her life.

_Ashes to ashes, we all fall down. If there is no one there, does it still make a sound?_

* * *

My alarm goes off, but I sleep through it. I don't care what I'm supposed to be getting up for, nothing can move me from this bed.

"Duncan!" My mom screams. "It's time for your hair cut!"

I get dressed, and run down as fast as I can. When my mom scream's like that, I know I have to get going.

"Mom, I'm not getting a military buzz cut like dad wants." I say, just as I sit down at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal and milk.

"Duncan, we both know you just got off parole after stealing that radio." she says strolling into the kitchen. "And if you don't listen to me, I can-oh god, what am I doing?" she says getting all teary eyed. "I'm threatening to send my son to jail over a hair cut!"

Well, she does hate my haircut. So much, she probably would send me back just so it get's cut.

"I'm sorry honey." she says walking away, with tears dripping down her face.

"Fine, I'll go." I say getting up and walking towards the garage, with the bowl of cereal still with me.

Just to make it clear, my mom isn't even really crying. My family is full of actor's, all of us being to portray emotions pin point on. I don't like being fake, and neither does my dad, Sergeant Ass wipe, but my sister and mom do it like champs.

"So, where is the hair cut anyway?" I say after getting into the car, turning on the radio to a heavy metal station.

"A new place." my mom says instantly turning the volume down, before her ears explode. "I think you'll like it!"

"I hope so..." I murmur under my breath.

We drive all around Toronto, but still I haven't seen any hair cut places or anything. We pull into a parking lot. On one side is a huge pink building entitled "Meganolia Hair Styles and Salons", and the other is a Hooters. I ran into the Hooters faster then you can say "no-way-in-fucking-hell-am-I-getting-my-haircut-at-a-salon". I actually end up eating there, as my stylist is busy with one of her "clients". Her name's Candy. I could be wrong, but she sound's more like a stripper then a hairdresser.

With still 20 minutes left to kill, I decided to take a nap, while my mom talked to her friends about their big plans for tonight. Big plans=watching the Jersey Shore. Parent's, gotta love them. Finally my time is up, and as much as I could complain about getting my hair cut at this establishment, I decide to suck it up and just deal with it like a man. Also, my mom bribes me with 50 bucks.

* * *

"Welcome!" the hot chick says at the front desk. I'd wreck her, just saying.

"I have an appointment for my son, Duncan." My mom says back, smiling. I was totally frowning.

"Right this way." the hot lady at the front desk says, leading me deeper into the hair styling place. "By the way, you're cute." she whispers into my ear.

Pretty sure I just got excited off of that. She then proceeds to giggle, and lead me to my hairdresser person/thing.

There was more pink then I had ever seen in my life, or any color, for that matter. And even worse, there were people I knew from my school that were there. I just waved and laughed, brushing it off as a joke.

"Hello, my name's Candy, and I'll be your hairdresser today." she says to me smiling.

"Hi my name's Duncan, and I love you're boo-I mean hair." I say, catching my self.

"Thanks, so what would you like too do today?"

You.

"Just do what ever, it need's to be shortened."

And with that, Candy began her assault on my hair. Another hour or so passes bye, when a girl sits next to me. This was taking forever, so I got bored and looked over to see who it was. Who ever it was, she was outstandingly pretty, but didn't seem to notice me at all. She see's me looking at her, and looks back at me.

"A guy in here?" she says laughing as turns her head back to the mirror. "You must really be in touch with your feminine side, especially with all those piercings."

"Oh shut it." I say sarcastically.

"Mom force you to get the hair cut?" the blonde asks back.

"Yeah, but for 50 bucks it's so worth it."

"Ah, bribery?" she says chuckling. "You must be really hard to convince."

"I'm sort of a criminal, living in a family with two different law enforcement officers. I go at all cost's to disrespect authority."

"Well I bet underneath all that bad boy punk, is a really nice guy." she says, smiling sincerely.

Who the hell is this chick?

"Well that nice guy does like to keep his hair the way it is." I say, looking at it in the mirror, while Candy continues to go ham on it.

"It'll grow back, I promise."

"Spit shake on that?" I say spitting on my hand.

What am I doing? This chick must think you're like gross or something.

She then spits in her hand, and shakes back. "Promise." she says giggling.

Wow, she seems mad cool. We then get into a deep conversation about life, high school, and all this other stuff about ourselves.

"We go to the same high school?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm on the swim team and volleyball team, I also surf outside school. You play anything?" she asks.

"Yeah, football, I was starting quarterback this year."

"Oh, you're Duncan? I've heard a lot about you..."

"Any of it good?" I say, curious.

"Well..."

"You don't have to answer that." I say, laughing like an idiot. "So are you really sporty?"

"Not really, I guess I'm strong, but not like rough and tough."

"Ever thought of going punk or scene?" I say imagining her as one.

"It's not for me." she says looking all serious. "If it fits who you are, then go for it. But I was not made to be a punk, a prep, or a jock. I was made to be a surfer, and that's who I'll be."

Deep.

"So you believe in certain high school social classes?" I ask her.

"No, I believe in personality."

And with that, Candy finishes the haircut. "All set dear, you look soooooo amazing."

Please, just kill me.

"It doesn't look that bad..." the blonde girl says, trying to hold her laughter in.

My mo hawk is more of a fro hawk now. It honestly doesn't look that bad... but I still wish I had never gotten it cut in the first place.

"Thank you Candy." I say, as I get up and pay with the money my mom gave me. She's out running an errand, so I still have time to kill.

"So, if we go to the same high school, why have I never seen you around?" I ask.

"Maybe I've been there, and you never looked. I heard you have a huge crush on Courtney."

"How do you know that?"

"Everyone knows that, you follow her around like a lost puppy, even though I heard you two broke up a while ago. I'm also pretty close with her, but I didn't meet her until a few months ago. I heard she treats you like shit, dude."

"True that, but I don't know. There's no one else I like." I say.

"Try looking." The blonde says smiling.

I check my phone, and I get a text from my mom saying she's waiting in the car.

"How do I look?" the blonde girl asks, as her haircut is finished up.

I turn to see, her once pony tailed her, now shorter only up to her neck, with a bang going to the side. It looks really hot!

"Umm... it's pretty?"

Smooth Duncan.

"Aww, thanks!" she says hugging me.

"Why'd you hug me?" I ask as she lets go.

"I hug all my friends, duh!" She says giggling again.

_Friends.  
_

That word burns for some reason.

"Can I see your phone?" she asks.

"Sure."

She fidgets around with it, then give's it back.

"I texted myself on it, so you have my number. Just text me sometime, we should really chill, inside or outside of school is fine." she says.

"That sounds cool."

I look at the phone, and realize that I still don't know her name. She didn't save the number under a contact.

"Wait!" I ask as she walks away.

"What?" she says opening the front door.

"What's your name?" I ask

"Bridgette." She says smiling, as she walks out the front door.

The girl who I met in the beauty salon.

Bridgette.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Should I keep it was a one shot, or go ahead? Tell me what you think!


	2. Part II: Any Way The Wind Blows

**The Girl I Met at the Beauty Salon**

**[PART 2: Any Way The Wind Blows]**

* * *

**Prologue****:**

**_This is a story of boy meet's girl, or should I say, girls. There's something old and something new. Usually, most people go for the something new, to give it a try, or at least to have a break of the old. But this new isn't any girl. She's not some slut who just want's to get someone, and in fact, they've only known each other for a day. But when you feel a connection, you go for it. Or do you? As time has shown over and over, history does, and WILL repeat itself._**

**_Now, this might be a love story, but not every story has a happy ending._**

**_You have been warned._**

* * *

_I see ashes. Remains. Nothing but flesh and bone. Possibly a cloud in the sky, but when the sky is white, it's hard to tell._

It's funny how the last memory I have of my childhood, is of Courtney smiling, right after she beat my ass in a race she had. I had been so sure that a girl could never beat a boy in anything physical, but shockingly, I was wrong. Very, very wrong. This girl was not only faster then me, she was way smarter.

_Let's play a game. We'll both keep a secret, and no one will know, because the only way to keep a secret is to make sure the other person never speaks of it. No, not murder, more like silence. The essence of peace, and the thoughts of pieces._

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Oh Monday's, how nobody in the world likes you. If it makes you feel any better, Monday, your best friend Sunday isn't liked very much either.

"Duncan, you're going to miss the bus!" my dad shouts from downstairs.

"Dad, I get ride's with Geoff, remember?" I shout back down, as I struggle to find clean clothes.

Pretty much, my room is a wreck. Clothes everywhere, posters all over the walls, and worst of all, there's no place to put my drum kit. I put it down in the basement, but Papa Duncan didn't seem to like the whole idea of me playing music that much. It was either clown or cop school for me, and I didn't fine either that great, so I just decided to leave it at Trent's house.

"Well, Geoff's here, so get your ass down here!"

"Coming dad." I say, getting my jacket on.

I run down the stairs, and file out the front door.

"Shit, he own's a Porsche?" My dad asks, walking out the door after me, referring to Geoff's car.

"That's right Officer Dad." Geoff says, opening the car door for me, as I hop in.

* * *

Before I continue, let me explain my friends, since you'll be hearing a lot of stories about all of them in the near future.

I have my band members, Trent, DJ, and Cody. Trent play's guitar and sings. He's been playing for like ever, even when we were just in grade school. Then there's Cody, who is super smart. He also know's how to play the keyboard, and use all this technology shit to make us sound amazing, so he comes in handy, though he's kind of a pervert, and mad annoying. And last, DJ. Ever watched South Park? Well there's this episode where Cartman form's a band, and Token (who is African American) is told by Cartman, he will automatically know how to play bass guitar because of his skin color. Well, in 8th grade, we told DJ the same thing Cartman said. No, he didn't actually know how to play it at first (which would have been hilarious), but he did actually take time to learn it.

"You siked for today's Pep Rally?" Geoff asks, turning onto Mayday Avenue.

"Fuck, that's today?" I ask.

"Yeah bro, haven't you looked at the fliers all around school?"

"Nah, but I did set one on fire." I say, laughing.

"You didn't use it to roll one up?" he asks, interested

"Nah man, that'd be a waste of paper."

Most people expect me to be some huge druggy. Sure, I've smoked some weed and I've been drunk before, but I am definitely not someone who uses constantly. I usually only smoke or drink at parties.

"What ever man, your call." Geoff says, snorting.

Geoff has been my best friend since 2nd grade. We competed all through out high school for who would be head quarterback, but it turn's out he's actually much better at being a wide receiver. We're a team, and we always have been. Geoff actually started dealing last year, but he got into some major shit with his parents. He decided to stop dealing before he got into any trouble with the law. It was only pain medicine, but he got pretty messed up on it.

"You don't mind if I pick up my girl, do you?" Geoff aks.

"It's your car, dick face, go for it. Katie's cool, it's Sadie I don't like."

Katie was pretty hot, and super sweet. Her and Geoff have been dating for a few months now, and I totally support them. Sadie is her annoying best friend, who follows Katie everywhere. One time, Geoff suggested we double date. I actually almost socked him in the fact when he said that.

"Hi Duncan, hey baby!" Katie says as she jumps in the middle of me and Geoff. They start making out.

"As much fun as I love being the third wheel, we have to actually be on time for once." I say, looking at the clock on my phone.

"Alright, alright, just keep it in your pants bro." Geoff tells me.

Katie giggles, while I just frown.

Anyway, back to my friends. Besides Geoff and my band mates, my guy friends are Alejandro and Owen. Alejandro was kind of an ass wipe all through out middle school when he moved here, but in 8th grade he started to get a little cooler. Over time, he became a chill dude, so he joined are friend group. He's been dating this chick named Heather for a few weeks now, though they were hooking up way before then. Then there's Owen. He eats like an animal, and even party's like an animal. He does allot of LSD.

"We're here." Geoff says, as he parks in his spot. Katie and him get out on one side, while I stay in the car.

"You got your first period free today?" Katie asks.

"First and second." I say.

"Dude, why the hell are you here when you don't have to be up for another hour?" Geoff says, getting his back pack from the trunk.

"Sleeping in is a waste of time, plus, I can think for a little then fuck around while others have to sit through stupid classes." I say, answering Geoff.

"Alright, well I'll text you so we can meet up for lunch." Geoff says, walking away with Katie. "See ya later, dude."

For my friends who are girls, I have one best friend really, and that's Lindsay. She's a total idiot sometimes, but lately she's actually been getting smarter. We've also been friends forever. Linds has always been there for me. She was my first kiss, when no one wanted to go out with either of us (a lot has changed, especially her chest), we were each others dates for 8th grade prom, we did pot together for the first time, and we also go drunk together for the first time. We're like brother and sister. I've slept at her house numerous times, and my parents love her, so she's been to my place just as many times. She's flashed me by mistake before, but it doesn't even matter, we're just that close.

I get a text from Gwen, asking me if she wants to go with her to see A Day To Remember this Friday. I text back asking if I could invite another friend.

Gwen I've known since 7th grade, when she transferred. At first, she was super shy, and didn't want to talk to anyone. But since she was goth, and I dig goth chicks, I tried flirting with her. She straight up rejected me, then invited me over to her house to chill. We dated for a few weeks after that, then decided we'd stay friends. We've been pretty tight since then, not as tight as me and Lindsay, but still pretty tight. I know Trent and Cody kind of dig Gwen, so when ever she comes to our rehearsal space, they fight over her. It's hysterical. Secretly, I hope Cody get's her cause Trent is somewhat of a man whore, but I mean, she probably would prefer him over Cody anyway.

She texts back saying yeah, since she's bringing her friend's Dawn and Zoey with her. I'm thinking about inviting Geoff or Trent, but neither of them really like ADTR. Maybe Bridgette would like them? Wait, I just fucking met her. That'd be weird.

I respond, saying I'll get back to her on who else to bring. She just responds saying okay, and the conversation ends there.

Dawn and Zoey are both a year younger then us (we're Junior's, there Sophmore's), and both went to the other middle school in town. Zoey is really chill, and is also an amazing singer. Dawn is mad pretty, and also the nicest girl you'll ever meet. She's also psychedelic. I think she does more weed then anyone in the whole school.

My other friends who are girls are Izzy, who is insane (but she's cool anyway), and Sierra, who has a huge crush on Cody. Sierra and Izzy are best friends, and supposedly, they've experimented with each other. To be honest, I have no idea.

* * *

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

"Shit, that's the end of first period." I say to myself, realizing I've thought about my friends the whole time.

It's too painful to think about Courtney. I decide to walk around the school, and hopefully find someone to talk to.

"Hey you!" A familiar voice says from behind.

It's Bridgette, and as soon as I see her, my face turns red.

"Hey, do you have a free?"

"Yeah, I just got out of Economics. Want to sit in the quad and talk? I have to meet my friend there anyway." she say.

"Sure, that sounds cool." I say, following her.

* * *

The Quad is a circle in the middle of our school, where there are a ton of benches, as well as a few trees and shit. We both sit down and talk a little bit.

"Dude, I'm telling you, English is so stupid." I tell her.

"Yeah but without it we wouldn't understand my own language." She says, arguing.

"I know all my swear words, thats all I need to know."

"Swearing isn't good, Mr. Duncan." she says, playfully punching me in the shoulder.

We keep talking, about stupid shit, until I ask her about the concert.

"Do you like ADTR?" I ask her.

"I like them, but I'm not a major fan." she responds.

"Do you know Gwen?" I ask.

"She's in my math, I think. The one with the teal and black hair, right?"

"Yeah." I respond.

"We get along pretty well, though we've never hung out." she says.

"Well I was wondering if you'd want to go to-"

And before I could finish my thought, something came into my line of vision. Brown hair, mocha skin.

"Oh, sorry Duncan." Bridgette says, getting up to hug Courtney.

"Long time, no see, Duncan." Courtney says, looking down on me.

"Like wise, Princess."

What the fuck is Bridgette doing? She know's about me and Courtney- and then it hit's me. Bridgette and Courtney are best friends. Fuck. My. Life.

"We're just the best of friends. Isn't that right Duncan?" Courtney says, sitting down next to me on the bench.

She then whispers into my ear "Please, I just want to heal and move on."

I don't respond. My head hurts, and I can feel my heart beating in my chest.

"Duncan?" Courtney asks.

"Just the best of friends, Courtney. Now don't fucking talk to me again, because the next time you try to set something up like this..."

I try to think of a threat, but I have nothing to say.

"Thanks, Bridgette. I thought you were actually cool for once, and not a jerk."

And with that, I get up, and walk to my first class.

Too bad it doesn't start for another 20 minutes.

* * *

A/N: Hope this wasn't too boring, since it was mostly just character development. Every review makes the story more and more worth it :)


	3. Part III: Just Say When

**The Girl I Met at the Beauty Salon**

**[PART 3: Just Say When]**

* * *

**Prologue****:**

**_This is a story of boy meet's girl, or should I say, girls. There's something old and something new. Usually, most people go for the something new, to give it a try, or at least to have a break of the old. But this new isn't any girl. And with opportunity comes motive. Does Bridgette even care for him, or is she just buddy buddy with Courtney?_**

**_Now, this might be a love story, but not every story has a happy ending._**

**_You have been warned._**

* * *

_Light's out. I hear silence. Deafening. Can you even hear silence? Will you know the feeling if it's there?_

I don't know what to do with Bridgette. She's tried talking to me all week, but I haven't said anything to her since Monday. I don't know why I'm so mad towards her, she really didn't do anything.

_I've never told a lie, and that makes me a liar, I've never made a bet but we gamble with desire. I've never lit a match with the attempt to start a fire, but recently the flames are getting out of control._

I don't really know what I want. Just happiness, I guess.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY. Yeah, no. If someone with talent made tat song, it sound more like "7 AM and I go back to sleep!" I'm tired, but it's the end of the week, so I force myself out of bed.

"Duncan, you up?" My mom screams from downstairs.

"Yea, I'm fine Mom!"

Noting interesting has happend since Monday. I've gone everyday, done all my work, took a test in Intro To Law (don't ask how I got put in that class, because I don't know). I also walked out on the pep rally, it seemed so stupid. Even tough the football team was supposed to make some big appearance, no one was really there besides Geoff, DJ (who is a linebacker) and a bunch of Sophomores who felt so cool about being on the team. With that thought, I get dressed, get my back pack, and head out the door to Geoff's car.

* * *

"Dude, I am so excited for tonight." Gwen says, sitting down at our lunch table.

"Yeah I know, A Day To Remember with Rise Against is gonna be amazing." I say, pulling out my lunch. "Is anyone else coming besides Zoey and Dawn?"

"Yeah, Zoey is bringing her boyfriend Mike."

"Doesn't he have like ADHD or something?" I ask.

"Yeah, and Multiple Personality Disorder as well. He takes meds for it, he should be fine. Plus he's really sweet to her, you'd like him." Gwen says, biting down into some sushi.

"Are you bringing anyone?" I ask.

"No, why?" she says, blushing like a strawberry.

"You know, I bet Cody or Trent would love to go with either of you." I say, teasing her.

"Shut up, both of them are like head over heels for me, it's creepy."

"Well, who do you prefer?" I ask, interested.

"I mean, Trent's sweet and romantic with his guitar, but he is kind of a man whore. He gets around allot with his charm. As for Cody, it's cute in a geeky way and very kind, but he also is kind of a pervert."

"I hear that one, brah. They always fight over you at practice."

"They constantly chat me and poke me on Facebook, there are times when I just want to blocks both of them." Gwen says, opening her Monster Energy drink. "So, what about you cassanova, didn't you want to bring someone?

Since the whole school knows about what happened with me and Courtney on Monday, everyone think's I'm still madly in love with her.

"Well I was gonna invite this chick, Bridgette, that I just met on Sunday, but I don't think it's her thing."

"Bull shit, you're just worried because her and Courtney are best friends." Gwen says, eyeing me.

This is the probloem with being friends with Gwen, she's just too smart.

"Duncay!" a voice says from behind me, as Lindsay wraps her arm around me.

"Hey Linds." I say, helping her sit down next to me.

"Hey Gwen." Lindsay says, getting out her lunch.

Gwen and Lindsay are very good friends, even though there almost polar opposites. I introduced them to each other when Gwen transferred, and they've gotten along ever since. They actually both became best friends with Heather, but after she became too controlling, Gwen and Lindsay both ditched her as a friend.

"Why not bring Lindsay to see A Day To Remember?"

"A Week To Remember?" Lindsay asks, missing what Gwen said.

"No, A Day To Remember." I say.

"Month To Remember?"

"Day, Lindsay." Gwen says correcting her.

"Date?"

Gwen and I both agree silently that we will stop attempting to correct Lindsay, as she'll never get it right.

"Sure, but anyway" Gwen says, continuing what she was saying. "Why not bring Lindsay with you so you don't look like a total loser?"

"As much fun as bringing my best friends with me as a pity date sounds, I'm fine." I say, snorting.

"I wouldn't be able to anyway, I'm going shopping with Katie tonight." Lindsay says, after sipping her Vitamin water.

"Well, if you don't get the balls to ask Bridgette, you could always get with Dawn." Gwen says, pointing to Dawn, who's sitting at another table with her Sophmore friends. She smiles and waves towards us.

"Doesn't she do a crazy amount of drugs?" I ask, questioning her psychedelic mood.

"No, she's just like that, but she doesn't do anything, just drinks a little. But she totally would get with you, she thinks your hot." Gwen says.

"Duncan, you know you can get with any girl already." Lindsay says, rolling her eyes.

"She's younger though, I feel weird." I say, trying to find an exscuse.

"Bull shit, you've tried getting with my sister before." Lindsay says, talking about her sister, Rachel, who is a freshman.

"Duncan just do what you want, but don't bitch and moan about it all night, alright?" Gwen says, being serious. "I just want you to be happy and have fun, whether you get with a girl or not."

And with that, the bell rings. I say goodbye to Gwen, and me and Lindsay go to our art class. And that's when I know, I have to call Bridgette.

* * *

Last block, I have a free period. I ask Bridgette to meet me at the tree by the front office, but she says she has French and can't. I ask her to meet me at the end of the day in town so we can talk, and she agrees. I go home, go to my room, start to read, and I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up 2 hours later, with my phone blasting "Everlong" by Foo Fighters (my ringtone). It's Bridgette. I awnser.

"Where the fuck are you?" she says, annoyed.

"I'm so sorry, I fell asleep. I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"Starbucks, I've been waiting here for over an hour. So get your ass here, now." she says, before hanging up.

I grab my wallet, and run out the door.

* * *

When I get there, I'm out of breath. I look around, and I don't see Bridgette anywhere. I walk out, and scream the word "fuck" into the air. No one around me looks, because no one in this town cares.

"Well" Bridgette says, walking up to me from across the street. "For a guy who hates me and my friends, you seem pretty upset to think I'm not here."

"Why did you tell me you were at Starbucks when you weren't?"

"You keep me waiting for like an hour and twenty minutes, I think I can trick you into thinking I'm not here." Bridgette says, laughing.

"I can't beleive you waited for me." I say, trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, me either. But I did. I told you Duncan, I want to be friends. You're mad cool. I don't know why you flipped out Monday, but I can see how much it pains for you to be around Courtney. I'm really sorry, I didn't do that on purpose, or two to set you two up to talk it out. I was just... I just forgot. It was stupid."

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have flipped out at you or her." I say. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, but I'm starving, so let's get something to eat." Bridgette says, taking my hand, and dragging me to where ever.

* * *

We end up at some vegetarian place near her house. While she ends up ordering a salad, all I get is a Pepsi.

"So, are you going to ask me?"

Does she know about the concert? Shit. Now I'm nervous.

"Umm... ask you what?" I say, pretending to not know what she's talking about.

"How my week has been, duh." she says, laughing.

We both agree are weeks have been pretty shitty. She asks me why I wasn't at the pep rally.

"I went home and slept, it was just a waste of time." I say, explaining it to her.

"That's true, I would have left too, but my friend made me stay."

"Courtney?" I ask, already knowing its her.

She nods.

"She is a goody two shoes, she has to do everything by the rules." I say, rolling my eyes.

After a little bit more small talk, I finally get the courage to ask her about the concert.

"Hey, remember when I asked you if you liked ADTR?" I say, reaching for the extra ticket in my pocket.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you on Monday if you wanted to go to there concert, today." I say, bringing out the ticket. "I know it's really late notice, but it'd be really cool if you could come with me and my friends."

She looks at the ticket.

"Well, I'm free, but I kind of have better things to do tonight..."

"...oh" I say, kind of crushed.

"Dude, I'm kidding!" she says laughing. "This is awesome, thank you so much for inviting me! I'd love to come, and I'll pay you back for getting me a ticket."

"Nah, it's on me." I say, smiling.

"Do you think I could get a ride?" Bridgette asks.

"Gwen's bringing like four people, so I could just pick you up myself." I say, scratching my head.

"Sure. What time would you pick me up?"

"Well" I say, looking at my phone for the time. "It's like 5 now, and it starts at 8. The venue of the concert is like 20 minutes from here, so should I pick you up around 7:30?"

"Works for me, that gives me about 2 hours to make my self look presentable in public."

"Shut up Bridgette, you look great." I say, before realizing what I said.

"Well thank you, prince charming, but I have to catch my chariot back home. See you at 7:30, Duncan."

She pays her bill, and leaves.

_I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave. _

* * *

A/N: Please review, and thank you for reading.


	4. Part IV: Don't Trust Me

**The Girl I Met at the Beauty Salon**

**[PART 4: Don't Trust Me]**

* * *

_This love is toxic._

I'm covered in sweat. I'm drowning in anxiety. Where am I, how did I get here?

_I'm so tired, I can't sleep. I'm a liar, and a thief._

My head is aching. I can feel the carpet, soaking into my skin. Please, anything, take me away from this place. And just like that, I black out.

* * *

_The night before..._

I pull up at Bridgette's house, just being casually late. I'm wearing a variation of my normal skull tee shirt (in blue instead of black), a gray Hopeless Records hoodie, and a black leather jacket on top for kicks. I'm also wearing rugged navy blue jeans, as well as Vans. I tried to dress to impress, but I'm not good with this whole clothes choosing shit, so I had to get my mom to help me pick out stuff. You tell anyone what I just told you, and you're dead. Got it? (Yeah, I'm talking to you, with the face, the eyes, and hopefully, fingers).

She is drop dead gorgeous. Nothing's changed about her appearance, just the clothes shes wearing. She comes dressed up in a ragged green tee-shirt, as well as blue jeggings, and a Northface jacket.

"What, am I breaking out, or something?" Bridgette asks, as she enters the car via the passengers side.

"Nah." I say, playing it cool. "You just look really good."

"Thanks, you're not to bad your self." she says, buckling herself in.

We drive the rest of the way there in silence.

* * *

We arrive just in time for the concert to start. The venue doesn't have assigned seating, so it's first come first serve, and when we get there it's already pretty crowded.

"Hey, over here!" Gwen says, as she calls us over.

Bridgette and I walk over. I notice all the older guys eyeing Bridgette, and especially Gwen. Scene girls are better targets as these parties, as they usually "opt to go farther", as opposed to preps, or in this case, an extremely hot surfer chick.

It actually sickens me, knowing that these people will drug innocent, younger girls, just to get them to have sex. There was this girl, a few years ago, named Tanoya who went to one of these raves, and she got drugged. They found her body 4 months later in a garbage bin. One of the people in my grades, LeShawna, was cousins with her. Ever since that happened, LeShawna has hardly been allowed to do anything socially, because her parents are scared it'll happen to her as well.

"How was the drive here?" Dawn asks, walking over to me.

"It was fine." I say, smiling at how cute she is.

She's wearing a black tang top, with a denim jacket, as well as her usual skirt with purple leggings. Focus Duncan, I'm a gentleman, not a rapist. Okay, maybe I'm lying about the gentleman part, but I am certainly no rapist.

"Where's Zoey and Mike?" I ask, looking around.

Gwen and Dawn both point to the back of the room, where the couple is making out.

"They need a room." Bridgette says, making fun of them.

"What was the point of them coming here if they aren't even going to pay attention to the music?" I ask, a little annoyed.

Music means allot to me. I'd never waste this chance, even if I could get with Dawn, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette, at once. Okay. That again is a lie. If I could only get with one of them, I'd rather go to this concert. Still a lie. Man, I've got to stop lying.

I guess sex ends up trumping everything else in life.

"That's what I said." Gwen says, bringing me out of my thought bubble. "But they insisted they come, since they already bought tickets."

"Well someone is certainly cumming tonight." I say, while the other three girls laugh.

The first band I've never heard of takes the stage, and the night officially begins

* * *

_Present..._

I wake up again, a little less dazed then last time. Instead of instantly passing out again, I have the decency to make the trip to the bathroom so I can puke in the toilet. It reeks of vodka and other related products. I don't remember drinking last night, but hell, I don't remember anything from last night.

I take a look around. Clearly, this isn't my room. It is way too girly. But it clearly isn't Gwen's, since I've spent so much time hanging out with her. That only leaves two options; I'm either at Dawn's, or Bridgette's, which means something happened last night. Before I even dare to check the bed in the room, I stumble back into the bathroom, and fall asleep in the bathtub.

* * *

_Back to last night..._

Finally the last local band finishes up there set, and it's time for the real show to start. I'm getting pumped, even though ADTR isn't the headliner. Rise Against is okay, but I'm really only here for other band. Anyway some band called "The Fight" goes first. I dig there style, though I don't personally think I'd ever listen to them.

"Have you seen Zoey and Mike?" Gwen asks, finding me amongst the crowd.

"I haven't seen them since I got here." I say, looking around.

"Shit, if I can't find them, I'm going to kill both of them." she says, continuing to look.

"I found them." Dawn says, coming over and finding us. "They're in the girls bathroom. I'm not exactly sure doing what, since they are in a stall, but trust me, you probably don't want to know."

"Alright, at least they are alive." Gwen says.

"You look really pretty Dawn." I say, out of no where.

"Oh, thanks." she says, her face all red. "I'm going to um, get a drink. You guys want anything?"

"I'll take whatever." Gwen says, and I nod in agreement. Dawn skips off, and it's just me and Gwen.

"Smooth." Gwen says, rolling her eyes. "What happened to blonde surfer bombshell?"

"I haven't seen her at all, haha." I say, scratching the back of my head.

"Hey guys!" Bridgette says, magically reappearing.

I can smell by her breath that she's been drinking.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asks.

"Well mom, I was hanging out with Alejandro and his girlfriend Heather." Bridgette says.

"Weird, this isn't some event Alejandro would be into really." I say, thinking out loud.

"It's there anniversary or something, so Heather bought the tickets here, and Alejandro bought her a necklace." Bridgette says in one sentence, before taking a huge breath in. "There just adorable together.

"Heather and adorable don't exactly mix." Gwen says, sounding bitter.

Remember when I said Gwen and Lindsay don't like Heather? To be honest, it's more like hate.

I see Alejandro and Heather walk up the dance floor. I wave to Alejandro, while Heather gives Gwen a death stare. He waves back, while making a thrusting motion, while Gwen just smiles back at Heather. Yep. These are what my night's are like.

"Alright, I got a Vodka and coke for Duncan, and a beer for you Gwen." Dawn says, bringing everything back.

"How'd you get this stuff from the bar?" I ask, confused.

Dawn smiles, and holds up a fake I.D.

"You seem way too innocent to have one of those." I say, shaking my head.

"And that's why it works so well for her." Gwen says, pinching Dawn's face. "Who could deny someone as cute as this."

Clearly, Gwen is implying something there, but I pretend I don't notice.

"Cheers guys, to an incredible night." I say, as we all clink are drinks together (Bridgette joins in as well, with her bottle of Gin).

* * *

I don't remember much from the rest of The Fight's set list. All I remember is dancing with Dawn for a little bit. We got pretty close, but then her and Gwen danced with some seniors from our school. The Fight ended, and ADTR took the stage, and opened with "All I Want".

"Pretty crazy, right?" Bridgette says, coming over.

Before I can answer, one of my favorite songs starts.

**I wonder if you'll notice,**  
**If they lock me up and throw away the key**  
**Try to be open minded,**  
**You've got a lot to learn in the ways of me**  
**You always got to say something,**  
**I'm none of your concern but you won't listen at all**  
**You know I'd rather say nothing,**  
**And just be proud of myself for tearing down these walls.**

"Well, you seem to like this song." She says, laughing at me.

"How you can you tell?" I ask.

"You're mouthing it word for word."

I end up singing the chorus out loud of the song, which goes like this;

"When you fall I'll be the only one who looks away  
When you call I'll be the first to tell you I can't stay  
It's all over, I found a better way to help keep you from me  
I'm better off this way  
Woah-oh, woah-oh  
I'm better off this way  
Woah-oh, woah-oh."

"I didn't know you could sing." Bridgette says.

"Being drummer, I don't. My voice isn't that good." I say.

"I think you've got a talent." she says, putting her bottle on the ground. "Anyway, what is this song called?"

"Better Off This Way."

"Is this a song you dedicate to someone you know?" Bridgette asks, curious.

"We both know her." I say, hinting that it was me and Courtney's break up song.

Silence.

"Wanna dance?" Bridgette asks.

"Sure."

The song ends, and ADTR continues there set. They get to there last song, which is personally one of my favorites.

"Wanna slow dance?" I ask, holding out my hand.

"This isn't exactly a kind of band that slow dancing works for." Bridgette says, giggling.

"Trust me, for this song, it will."

**And hey darling**  
**I hope you're good tonight**  
**And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving**  
**Yeah I want it but no I don't need it**  
**Tell me something sweet to get me by**  
**'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing.**

"Hey, you're right, this song is pretty good for slow dancing. It's also pretty good in general."

**La, la la la la la la**  
**'Til everyone is singing.**

"I wouldn't lie to pretty eyes like yours." I say, smiling.

I start to feel a little dizzy and have a bad feeling in my stomach, but I ignore it, cause nothing is ruining this night.

**If you can wait till I get home**  
**Then I swear to you**  
**That we can make this last**  
**(La la la)**  
**If you can wait till I get home**  
**Then I swear come tomorrow**  
**This will all be in our past**  
**Well it might be for the best.**

The second verse and chorus go by, and to be honest, I don't notice. I'm starting to feel dizzier as the song goes on, and the feeling in my stomach is starting to hurt.

"Duncan?"

"Yes Bridgette?"

**You know you can't give me what I need**  
**And even though you mean so much to me**

"Be honest. Do you think I'm pretty?" Bridgette asks, looking straight into my eyes.

"You are one of the hottest girls I've ever met."

"No, not hot. I mean like pretty. Inside and out." she says.

"Of course, you are like, beautiful." I say, saying what ever comes to mind.

**I can't wait through everything**

**...**  
**Is this really happening?**

"Would you date me?" she asks.

"Absolutely."

"Would you kiss me?"

"I would love to, if I could."

**I swear I'll never be happy again**  
**And don't you dare say we can just be friends**  
**I'm not some boy that you can sway**  
**We knew it'd happen eventually.**

"Duncan?" she says, leaning in.

"Yes?" I say, breathing hard.

"Will you kiss me?"

"I will, if you let me." I say, going in for the score.

**La, la la la la la la**

**Now Everybody's singing**

All of the sudden, the pain in my stomach reaches a maximum, and I can't feel anything. My head becomes heavier, and just as I'm about to make contact with her lips, I feel the world slipping away under my feet.

"Duncan!" I hear Bridgette scream, as I fall down.

**La, la la la la la la.**

I hit the ground on impact, and that's the last thing I remember.

"Thank you Cleveland, it's been real!" I hear Jeremy, the lead singer, says, before the band leaves the stage.

* * *

_Back in the present..._

"Duncan, you alive?" I hear a male voice say.

"He will be fine, just let him sleep. Come on Mike, cut it out." I hear a female voice say.

I open my eyes and see Zoey and Mike standing over me.

"Look who's alive." Zoey says, as her and Mike help me stand up.

"What the fuck happened last night?" I ask.

"We have no idea, we were... occupied with other matters, when Dawn got us and told us you passed out." Mike says, explaining what he saw. "We left, and since Zoey's house is the closest, we just left you here for the night."

"Well, thank you guys for letting me stay here, and sorry for ruining your moment." I say.

"Don't worry, that's what friends are for dude." Zoey says, smiling.

"Anyway, I'll be leaving." I say, looking at the couple, who seem to want some alone time. "Where's my car?"

"Well, this guy Alejandro was nice enough to drop it off for you, so it's out front." Mike says.

"Sweet, thanks for everything."

I head out and leave Zoey's house, feeling much better. I drive straight to Lindsay's, and spend most of my Saturday there.

* * *

"Here, drink this." Lindsay says, handing me some herbal tea shit.

I'm sitting down in her room on one of her super comfortable chairs

"This tastes gross." I say, spitting it up.

I check my phone for the first time. I have a a call from Gwen, a call from my parents, and like 10 texts from Bridgette.

"Yeah, well, if what Gwen told me is correct, you probably got slipped something in you're drink." Lindsay says, being an expert in this line of work, if that's what you would call it . "You also are lucky you have a penis, and not a vagina, because otherwise you probably would have gotten raped, dude."

"So you think it was roofies?" I ask, a little bit scared now.

"Yeah, but you'll be fine. Trust me." Lindsay says, working on her hair now.

I call my parents and Gwen, and tell them the same message, about how I'm fine and just crashed at a friends for the night. I call Bridgette, but her phones off, so I just send her a text saying I'm fine.

"Duncan, as I'm friend, I'm just warning you, that Bridgette can be trouble." Lindsay says, out of the blue.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"Remember my ex, Tyler?" she says, still concentrated on her hair.

Tyler is in my grade, and he also plays on the football team. He plays every sport, pretty much. He's our best wide-out, he catches like everything. He's a pretty cool guy, nothing bad to say about him.

"Why?"

"I heard they've been hooking up for months." Lindsay says.

"What a dick." I say out loud. "What ever, it's not like I really liked Bridgette anyway."

"Duncan, don't bull shit me. You're probably falling in love with her by the minute.

I don't say anything, but in my head I'm thinking; You know my heart too well Lindsay.

* * *

**Epilogue****:**

**_This is a story of boy meet's girl._**

**_Now, this might be a love story, but not every story has a happy ending. And not every happy ending is happy for everyone._**

**_You have been warned._**

* * *

A/N: That's the end of ACT 1. The way this story works as there will be FIVE acts, with a different number of parts. This being the first part, it was much shorter then the rest. These last four chapters were pretty much all introductions, so it'll get better. Please review :) It makes me loves the art of writing.

P.S.S. I know I don't have perfect grammar, or spelling, so if there are mistakes, please help point them out to me :)


	5. Part V: My Immortal

**The Girl I Met at the Beauty Salon**

**[PART 5: My Immortal]**

* * *

**Some quick shout outs for my friends who all have amazing stories, that you should read as well!**

Chapter. Break. Chapter- Total Drama Island: What If?; A sick story that goes back to season one, where everything we know and love about TDI changes, due to one small difference, and becomes a series that you will love even more. Totally hilarious, well written, and all around amazing. If you want a readgasm, check this shiz out.

RainbowLollipops- School of Total Drama; Another season, another amazing read! Check out this story, as 10 of your favorite TDI contestants, go head to head against 10 noob's in the Total Drama game making a name for themselves. A great mix of TDI and OC characters, as well as amazingly long chapters. Check it out, you will be glad you did.

GonardWithTheTDL- Total Drama Survival; Total Drama rips of Survivor even more, as the game turns into a complete Survivor copycat. With the whole Total Drama gang up in arms with new rules, twists, and challenges, it'll be a season to remember. Hold on to your seat, because it is one amazing, dramatic ride. Check it out, it's amazing, I promise.

Lazyawesomeninja- Total Drama Maximum 5: The Final Battle; After four season of epic awesomeness, the TDM crew has come down to it's last season. With all original characters that you'll love, the possibility's of how this season will end are... well, endless. It's all coming down to the wire, as contenders like Goten, Carita, and Brendon, face off against underdogs like Cody, Low Ki, and Freddie. It'll be a season to remember, so c'mon, go check it out! You know you want to.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**_This is a story of girl meet's boy. She doesn't know what she wants, and she has her own secrets to hide under all that blonde beauty. So what exactly is she hiding, and why is it so bad?_**

**__****_Now, this might be a love story, but not every story has a happy ending._**

**_You have been warned._**

* * *

_There are some days, when I think "man, this shit is real. This is love. We finally got it right!"_

I haven't hung out with Bridgette since the party. We have talked over text, but none of the conversations have gone past the whole "Not much, you?" phase. If what Lindsay said about Bridgette and Tyler is true, I got played. And more importantly, I want to beat the shit out of Tyler.

_"Then there are days like today, when you make me want to pull my fucking hair out."_

I have to make her mine.

* * *

Fast forward three weeks. It's now March, and Spring Break is coming up fast. My band, _Etched In Fire _(thats the name, by the way, Trent and DJ picked it) have a few show's at local teen clubs during it. We're making some good money of it, so I'm down for whatever. It's the Wednesday of the week before break starts, and we're half way through band practice, when suddenly, problems start to occur.

"DJ, your bass is completley out of tune." Cody says, adjusting the speaker volume of his key board. "Trent is half a step down, you are half a step up, if anything."

"My bad, man." DJ says, trying to readjust it. "My tuner broke 2 weeks ago, so I've been having problems with it ever since."

"It's okay big guy." I say, sitting down on my drum throne. "Now who is fucking ready to rock?"

"Let's do an original of ours." Trent says, getting set up. "How about Road Runner?"

"What ever man, lets rock this." DJ says, throwing a note down on his four string.

We got through the song, with little to no mistakes, when suddenly, Cody stops playing.

"Cody, what are you doing?" Trent asks. In his distraction, he hits the wrong chord, which leads to me and DJ to pause our seperate performances.

In fact, I by mistake sent my drum stick flying out the window, and onto the street. A neighbor, named Harold happened to be riding his bike at that exact moment. The drum stick hit him straight in the face, and sent him flying off his bike. He screamed out something like, "Curse you Duncan!", somehow knowing it was me, and sped off. This will be relevant later, but for now, let's go back to the main plot.

"You know, I've always wondered what the bridge is about." Cody says, turning off his keyboard. "You know, the whole "lips like midnight part". And now I finally get it."

"Cody, the hell are you talking about?" Trent says, confused.

"This song is for Gwen, and you were going to show it to her or something in an attempt to get her, when you know I have a better chance!"

I can't help but laugh a little, but when all 3 of the other members look at me, I shut my mouth instantly.

"Cody, I did write that line about her, but if one of us is going to get her, it's fair and square." Trent says, trying to convince Cody that it's nothing. "Come on man, we're better then this."

"I am, but you're not." Cody says. "Fuck this, I'm out."

"Are you quitting over Gwen? Seriously dude?" DJ asks, annoyed.

"It's either me, or him." Cody says, looking back at us, with his stuff in hand.

I don't say anything, and neither does DJ. Trent and Cody look at us, then back at each other. Suddenly, Cody starts laughing.

"C'mon guys, you can never take a joke, can you?" Cody says laughing.

"Man, you had me for a second!" Trent says, laughing as well.

DJ joins in on the laughing, but I don't say a word.

"Well, I guess I'm done with practice." I say, packing up my stuff.

"We practicing tomorrow?" DJ says, also packing up his stuff.

"And Friday." Trent says. "Same time, same place."

"Ight, cool." I say, grabbing my backpack and drum sticks, and heading out of Trent's basement which we use for practice space.

I don't want to say it, but Cody clearly wasn't trying to be funny, or make a joke. He was dead serious, and when no one picked a side, he kind of just gave up. He is smart on his feet, but damn, that wasn't cool on his part. Ever since he started hanging out with these kids Noah, Ezekiel, Beth, and Cameron, a kid in Zoey and Dawn's grade, he's been acting a little weirder. He's a geek, no denying it, but when he asks you to watch a Star Wars marathon with him, you know somethings up. I head back to my house, and just go through another day of my life.

* * *

Fast forward to Thursday night.

"Duncan, turn up the music, you fucker." Gwen says, as she lies across her bad like a rag doll.

"I would, but I don't want to interrupt the happy couple." I say, moving closer to the stereo, where Katie and Geoff are located, sucking each others faces.

"Man, I have to go soon." Katie says, stopping to breath and check her phone.

"I can give you a ride babe, it's chill." Geoff says, putting an arm around her.

"Geoff, you know I have to hang out with Sadie tonight. Her and I have been planning on getting are hair done together forever, and I don't want to ditch and make her feel bad." Katie says, apologetically.

Geoff nods in agreement, but you can clearly tell he is pissed off.

Katie leaves about 20 minutes later, and it's just me, Gwen, and Geoff.

"Man, I don't even know what to do for break this year." Geoff says, looking up.

"I don't either." Gwen says. "I'm supposed to go shopping with Lindsay, but one knows how long that'll last."

I don't say anything. I just keep listening to the stereo as Blink-182 shifts to Seether.

"You know what I want to do?" Geoff asks. "I want to just, I don't know, do something incredible this year, this break, fuck it, even today."

"What do you mean?" Gwen and I ask at the same time.

"I know senior year is supposed to be the shit" Geoff says "but I mean, what about Junior year? We've been crammed by tests and projects, and I don't know about you guys, but between football and academics, my first semester was hell."

"Agreed." Gwen says. I just nod. "What can we do, though?" Gwen asks.

"Dude, I don't even care. Just something."

"Well, when you think of something, let me know Geoff." I says, as I stand up.

"I will, dude, I will." Geoff says, pleased with what he said.

I say thank you to Gwen for having me, and head home.

* * *

It's 9ish when I get home, so I just expect that to be the end of the night. I head up to my room, and close the door, and listen to some music.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**Silence.**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I get a tap on my window, which scares the shit out of me. I end up jumping like thirty feet off my bed. I open my window, and to my surprise, it's Courtney.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask, as she walks into my room. "Wait, how did you even get to my room if it's on the second floor?"

"I used the ladder, duh, Duncan. Use that brain that I'm pretty sure you have." She says, walking across my floor.

"Alright, well if you're done insulting me, what are you here for?"

"I heard what happened with you and Bridgette." Courtney says, walking closer to me.

_**Silence.**_

"She doesn't deserve you, I do Duncan." Courtney says, wrapping her warm arms around me. "I was stupid, I want you back."

Fuck.

* * *

A/N: I should really change the rating on this story. I mean, don't expect sex or anything, but the more and more I write this story, the less innocent it ends up becoming.

Anyway, I want to try to include every TD character as much as possible into this story. This is a BridgetteXDuncan story, but including side stories and other personality's are fun. I love including the TDROTI cast as well, even if they are a year younger. Anyway, thank you for your support, unlike most of my stories, I love writing this, and every review makes me want to write more. Thank you!


	6. Part VI: A Beautiful Lie

**The Girl I Met at the Beauty Salon**

**[PART 6: A Beautiful Lie]**

* * *

**Note: In the second chapter, I said Trent and Courtney were still going out. I meant to say they had been going out, and had broken up. As you can tell, this story isn't perfect, especially with spelling and grammar, and I am by no means a professional writer. Thank you all for putting up with my shitty attempt at a story! Seriously, it means a lot.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**_This is a story of girl meet's boy. So why does Courtney always have to butt in at the wrong time?_**

**__****_Now, this might be a love story, but not every story has a happy ending._**

**_You have been warned._**

* * *

"Courtney, you should go." I say, backing up from her. "I can smell the alchoal on your breath. I know you've been drinking."

"Don't be silly!" she says, throwing her arms up, and giggling. "If I was drunk how would I have been able to climb the ladder?"

"I never said drunk, but you reek of it. Seriously, your parents will kill you, it's a school night." I get my keys and put on a jacket. "I'll drive you home."

"Please Duncan, just let me stay the night." She says, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "I don't want to go home tonight."

"Why? You live in a big ass house, with a big ass bed room, and everything you've ever wanted."

"It's none of your buisness! Stop being a dick!" She screams, slurring her words.

"Fine, you can stay. Just keep quiet." I say.

She nods and giggles, and I pull out a comforter and mattress pad for her to sleep on, and set it up on the carpet floor of my room. I take off my jacket, put back my keys, and continue to listen to music for a little while. Then, without noticing, I slowly drift off into sleep.

* * *

I don't know what time it is, but I wake up around I'm guessing 1, to see Courtney cuddling against me in my bed. Too tired to care, too lazy to do anything, I just fall back to sleep without doing anything. But, this feels weird... and at the same time good. Like things should still be this way. But, I know deep down, they can't.

* * *

I wake up in the morning to find Courtney gone. I ask my mom if she saw anyone leave the house, and she asks no and why. I don't answer, and I head downstairs to get a ride with Geoff.

"Dude, I'm telling you, you should have nailed her while you had the chance." Geoff says, after I explain the whole story to him.

"She was wasted, it could have been rape to her or something if she woke up." I say.

"You aren't the guy who did what happened to Leshawna's cousin, dude." Geoff says, stopping at the red light. "She was pretty much asking for it, she even crawled into your bed. I would have gone for it."

"Geoff, you are with Katie first of all, so don't lie to me, I know you wouldn't cheat." I say, making fun of him. "Besides, I just don't like her anymore. Any feelings for her just died already."

"Do you really mean it?" he asks, looking me dead in the eye.

"Yes."

The light turns green, and Geoff guns it down the road. He doesn't say anything to me, but just before we get to school he mutters;

"I don't believe you."

I thank him for the ride, and walk into my final school day before Spring Break.

* * *

"Yo, Duncan." DJ says, watching up to me in the hall. "Do you want to try out for basketball?"

"DJ, I'm busy enough with school, the band, and football just ended. Besides, didn't try outs happen in December?"

"Nah, that was just school basketball. This is travel. If we make it, we go all over the state, even all over the country!" DJ says, excited.

"Wait. Let me get this straight." I say, confused. "You won't be a linebacker and football, where your job is blocking guys, but you are totally fine with knocking people over to score a basket?"

He just shrugs. "My mama always told me that you could die in football, so I'm just scared about it. No one dies in basketball, so I'm fine with it."

I roll my eyes.

"Who else is gonna do it in our grade?"

"Well, this chick Eva apparently wants to join the guys team, but I don't know if there gonna let her on. Her and Jo, a sophomore, have been trying to join guys sports teams since Middle school, since they're considered too violent for girls sports." DJ says, thinking of people. "Alejandro is going to, Heather convinced him into it."

I laugh. "He is so whipped to her."

"I heard Harold was gonna try, and since Tyler made the team last year, he probably will as well."

"That's it?"

"No one in our grade really is that good." DJ says. "I hear that kid Lightning might try out, even though the odds of a Sophmore making the team are small."

"Oh god, not that kid." I say, thinking back to football.

Lightning is possibly the most annoying person in the world. It's either him, that fat chick Staci in his grade, who apparently has a crush on Owen (shocker), and Lightning's dramatic girlfriend, Dakota. Lightning was my half back for this season, and yes, he was amazing talented, but he is stuck up, stupid, cocky, and always talks in third person. If anything, he's "SHA-SUCKING".

"I should also try to get that loser Brick to sign up." I say, laughing.

I had Brick last year in my economics class. Apparently, I'm everything he despises in life because he is an army freak. I'm rude, self centered, and "too punk" according to him. I think he's an asswhipe personally, but he has great team work skills, and also is pretty athletic.

"Good luck with that, he hates you." DJ says, bringing me back to reality.

"I have a way with people, dude."

"I have chemistry class, I'll see you later." DJ says, taking a turn down the hall.

And with that, I go to art.

* * *

"Look who decided to show up today." Gwen says, smiling.

"I don't cut class THAT often." I say, taking my seat at the table shes sitting at. "Atleast, not as often as I cut history."

"Tsk-Tsk Duncan, you and your grades."

"How are yours?"

"Well, I'm getting mostly B's in my core classes. I'm getting an A plus in this class-"

"Shocker." I say, before letting her continue.

"-I got a C in gym, and I got a B in Introduction to Law."

"You want to be a lawyer?" I ask.

"Fuck no, I want to paint." she says, looking at the piece of paper she finished last class. "What do you think?"

The picture details a women, with a red umbrella, who is starting off into a sun set. Below her are the clouds, and above her is the sky.

"It's sick, you're a great artist. I just don't get what it is like, I don't know, portraying?" I ask.

"Don't think with your head, think with your heart Duncan." she says.

"I don't think I can, there's nothing there besides a black hole."

"Did Courtney say that?" Gwen asks.

"Maybe..."

Gwen rolls her eyes at me, and stars her new art piece.

"You'd be a lot more fun if you weren't still madly in love with her."

"Trust me, if I wanted her back, I would have gotten her back by now." I say leaning back.

"Then go get her." Gwen says, sending chills down my side.

"What if I don't want her back?" I say.

"Then who do you want?"

"A blonde girl who's hot and not a bitch." I say, drifting off into space.

"Lindsay?" Gwen screams, in utter shock.

"Hell no! Chill Gwen, chill."

"Sorry, I just was so surprised there for a second, since you two are like brother and sister and stuff." Gwen finally gets herself back together after her outburst, and continues to talk. "So who is it then?"

"Bridgette, duh."

"What about Tyler?" Gwen asks.

"Lindsay told you about that?" I say, confused.

"Lindsay is the girls gossip consultant" Gwen says, explaining it. "Her and Heather almost know everything about everyone in every grade. Since me and Lindsay are best friends, as soon as she knows something important, she tells me. It's just something us girls do."

"Well, what ever. You and your vagina pact." I say, getting Gwen to laugh. "By the way, you need to make a choice about Trent or Cody. It's starting to tear the band apart."

"It's not my fault there both obsessed with me."

"Yeah, but it IS your fault that you haven't decided over one of them." I say.

"Well maybe I don't like either of them." Gwen says, looking over her art work.

"Then tell them that, and get them to move on." I say, starting to work on my art project. "The obsession they have for you is mad annoying."

"Trust me" Gwen says, sighing. "I know."

* * *

School ends, and I walk to the school buses, where I get my ride home from when Geoff gives me a ride in the morning. I turn a corner to see Tyler talking to Lightning, Alejandro, Owen, and Ezekiel.

"I'm telling you, that chico is nothing but trouble." Alejandro says, talking to the group. "I had to drive Duncan's car home from a concert where he got slipped something, and she was there. I felt so bad for Duncan, he's my amigo and all, but I just feel in my gut that somehow she is involved with what happened to him."

"She's a girl, not a rapist, eh." Ezekiel says, offering his two cents of dating knowledge.

"Well you all have girlfriends pretty much, it's not fair!" Tyler says annoyed. "Alejandro, you've had Heather for a while, Lighting has Dakota, Owen has that weird chick Staci following him around, and even Ezekiel has someone!"

"I never knew Beth counted as a person." Alejandro says, laughing.

"Sha-Winning!" Lighting says, high fiving Al.

"Staci always follows me around telling me how her great uncle or something invented condoms. It's creepy." Owen says, looking paranoid.

"What ever happened to Izzy?" Ezekiel asks Owen.

"She's crazy, bro. I'm pretty sure she's in some insane asylum by now." Owen says.

I realize the conversation is absolutely going nowhere, and I feel bad enough for ease dropping. I continue walking to the bus stop until...

"Well, anyway, Bridgette seems like a complete slut, so it should be easy to get a good fuck out of her." Tyler says, smiling. Everyone there congrulates him.

"Hey!" I shout at Tyler, walking towards him.

"Oh, hey dude, what's up?" Tyler says to me.

I pick him up by his track suit jacket, and slam him against the outside wall of the school.

"What did you just call Bridgette!" I scream into his face.

"I didn't-" Tyler tries to say, but before he can utter another word, I throw him back on the ground.

"Duncan, take it easy..." Alejandro says, trying to calm me down.

"You do not fucking call Bridgette a whore, and treat her like a piece of meat, understand Tyler?" I ask, screaming into his face.

"The only reason I called her a slut..." Tyler says, dusting her self off, and getting up. "Was because she blew me the first time we ever hung out."

Tyler has this wickedly evil smile on his face. I really want to knock his teeth out right now. But, I fight the urge.

Instead, I walk away. I miss my bus, and end up walking home. But, I promise you Tyler, this. Isn't. Over.

* * *

A/N: Please review :D


	7. Part VII: For You And Your Denial

**The Girl I Met at the Beauty Salon**

**[PART 7: For You And Your Denial]**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**_This is a story of girl meet's boy. But which boy will the surfer girl go for? The hardcore punk with a heart of gold, or the go ahead athlete who is trying to make a name for himself in this messed up society we label as "high school"._**

**__****_Now, this might be a love story, but not every story has a happy ending._**

**_You have been warned._**

* * *

It's break time, and I've done nothing besides played shows with my band. Things have seemed to simmer down between Cody and Trent, but there whole love triangle-saga shit with Gwen is still going on. Lindsay and I are chilling in my room and talking shit.

"I'm telling you Lindsay, he doesn't deserve her." I say, taking a sip of my water. I haven't touched beer since I got drugged, and I don't plan on it for a while, either.

"Duncan, I know Tyler. For gods sake, I dated him." Lindsay says, slurring her words a little. "He was probably just trying to look cool in front of his friends, he's a really sweet guy who would never say anything bad about a girl."

"When did you two date again?"

"8th to 9th grade..." Lindsay says, moving around on my bed.

I sit up from my desk chair, and get some more ice.

"Exactly. People change. He probably just wants action."

"You don't even know if they did anything." She says, getting annoyed with me.

"You're the one who told me they did something in the first place!" I say to her.

"Yeah, I heard a rumor Duncan. Not every rumor is true. If you had the balls to talk to Bridgette after what happened at the concert, maybe you could ask her your self."

"I hate when you're right..." I say, simmering down. "But if she did get with Tyler, I'll feel stupid. Besides, something else happened."

Lindsay listens to me as I explain what happened with Courtney a few nights ago.

"You just all the bitches on your dick, don't you?" Lindsay says, laughing. "Liquor is the devils poison. You confess things you'd never dare say sober. You also do things you would never do."

"Courtney doesn't drink though, it was weird." I say, leaning back. "She has way to much shit to deal with, with her honor roll stuff and student counciel."

"Maybe she was stressed. Her family, maybe?"

"Please, she fucking lives in the family from _Pleasentville_." I say. laughing. "Do you think that she meant it..?"

"Well, I'll be honest, and say yes." Lindsay says, laying her head against the wall. "But I think you should go for Bridgette if anyone, Courtney is kind of a two-faced bitch when it comes to guys. She try's to control them."

I don't respond for a second.

"Lindsay, would you ever date me?" I ask, wondering to see how much beer truly affects how one responds."Duh, silly." Lindsay says, giggling. "What girl wouldn't want to?"

I don't respond, and I just stare at the wall.

...

After a little while of silence, I hear Lindsay slightly murmuring in her sleep. I shut the lights off in my room, and go downstairs to watch a movie. I end up falling asleep around 1 in the morning, and waking up at 3. I somehow make my way back upstairs, and plop into my bed, where Lindsay is still sleeping. I feel the world slip away, and the next time I wake up, it's 1 PM the next day, and Lindsay is poking me with a tampon.

"About fucking time." She says, annoyed. "First you take up the bed, and now you won't even wake up?"

I just smile, and prepare for another amazing day of vacation.

* * *

It's the Thursday of vacation now, and with only a few more days left, I try to make the best of it. But, knowing how my life goes, it ends up becoming complete shit.

I don't have any plans, so I sleep in until like 4 in the afternoon. I was having the best dream, but I end up being woken up by my cell ringing. I don't check who called until it stops ringing, and I see that I have 13 missed calls from Geoff. I redial him back, and before I get a chance to say "hey", I end up getting yelled at.

"Why the fuck haven't you been picking up your phone?" Geoff says, angry.

"Dude, I've been sleeping." I say, calmy.

"Sorry, I'm just really pissed off right now. Something happened to Katie- something bad." Geoff says, stammering.

"Is it a boy or a girl?'

"Fuck you, Duncan. I'd rather she be pregnant then this."

"Well, what happened?" I ask.

Geoff sighs, and starts telling me what happend.

"Well, last night Katie gave me a ride home cause my car is getting a new tire put on. After she left me at my house and we kissed goodnight, she ended up getting hit by a drunk driver and her car flipped over."

"Holy... is she okay?"

"She's alive, but I honestly have no idea what condition she is in. I haven't been allowed to go to the hospital, and her parents don't like me as it is." Geoff breaths in, then continues. "They're blaming this on me. You know how Alejandro's dad works at the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I asked Al to do me a solid and try to find out as much as he can. It turns out, she was high when she got hit. But the thing is, we never smoked together, and I definitely did not slip her anything."

"No one gets in trouble for "high driving"." I say, trying to reass

ure him.

"Oh, she wouldn't be in any legal trouble. But it's still illegal, and shes underage. She could be in huge trouble with the school, and her parents."

"Shit dude." I say, because at this point, I have no idea what to say. "Do you want me to come over and hang out or something..?"

"Nah, I just needed someone to talk to. It's probably best if I'm alone right now... all I want to do is punch something. Hard. Like that fucking drunk driver."

"See, this is why you aren't a dealer anymore. If it was your booze that you sold, how would you feel knowing you caused that crash."

"You know Duncan, when you're right, you really are a jackass about it."

Geoff hangs up, and I lay down. I notice I'm sweating all down my back. God, I hope Katie is okay.

_I'm hoping for the best, but expecting the worst._

* * *

Friday night. Geoff has decided to hang out with Cody, Trent, DJ, Alejandro, Owen and I. It's a guys night sort of thing, and we have front row tickets to the Chicago Bulls game.

"I don't even like Basketball." Cody says, sitting down in his seat.

"Do you like any sport?" Owen asks.

"Lingerie football." Cody says, with a sly smile, and gets a high five from Geoff.

"How is the bitch, Alejandro?" I ask, striking conversation.

"My _chica_ Heather is doing quite well, thanks for asking. And what of you and Bridgette?" he asks.

"You heard what Tyler said, there fuck buddies." I say.

"Pssh, Tyler is a good friend, but a bad liar. I be he was just trying to look cool in front of us. Have you even asked Bridgette herself?"

"No... but Lindsay and Courtney talked to me about it... well, sort of."

"Ask her your self." Alejandro tells me.

I don't say anything.

"What's been with you lately, Duncan?" Alejandro asks me.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seem your self at all. Usually you are take charge, a kick ass and take names kind of person, as they would say it in Arizona. But now you seem kind of shy and scared. Was what Courtney did to you really that bad?"

"I don't know." I say, shaking my head. "But you're right. I'm going to talk to Bridgette, and I'm gonna sort things out."

"Also, I have a suggestion for you on how to take your anger out on Tyler." Alejandro says, nudging DJ.

"Oh, yeah." DJ says, looking at me. "If you try out for basketball with us, you could just take out your anger on him there instead of getting into a fight and getting suspended."

I nod.

"I'll think about it."

The game goes on, and everyone keeps talking. It ends up being a good night.

* * *

A/N: Yes this is a shorter chapter, but it is mostly just filler. I decided that that the state would be Illinois cause it is more liberal and has a lot of sports teams. Anyway, review as always.


	8. Part VIII: Scar Tissue

**The Girl I Met at the Beauty Salon**

**[PART 8: Scar Tissue]**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**_This is a story of girl meet's boy. But which girl, and what guy?_**

**__****_Now, this might be a love story, but not every story has a happy ending._**

**_You have been warned._**

* * *

It's Saturday, which mean's it is the last day of break I'll be able to fuck around during. Tomorrow is Sunday, and I have so much homework to do that I've put off. To celebrate, Alejandro is hosting a huge party at his house. I mean, like, a HUGE party. A lot of people I'm friends with are going, but there mostly in my grade. Mike, Dawn, and Zoey got invited surprisingly. Apparently they met (Alejandro and the three I just named) at the party I got drugged at. That does make sense though, since Al ended up dropping my car off.

"Can you two stop making out?" Gwen asks, as she stops at a red light and looks into the back of the car.

I'm stuck in the back of the car with Mike and Zoey, who have been going at it since we left Gwen's house. Dawn is up front with Gwen in the passengers seat.

"Hey honey" Mike says, with a Jersey like accent. "When the Vito wants action, he gets it, ya hear?"

"Don't worry, I'll get him back to normal in a second." Zoey says, smiling sweetly.

_Is this his disorder?_ I mouth to Gwen.

She nods.

Zoey grabs Mike/Vito's ear, and painfully pulls down on it.

"Hey baby, I like it rough, but not THAT rough!" Vito says, clearly in pain.

"1, 2, 3, and... you're back!" Zoey says, snapping her fingers.

Mike coughs and wheezes for a second, and seems to be back to normal.

"Wait... I've seen that trick before." I say, confused. "Did Alejandro show you that?"

Zoey nods. "What did he show you?"

"We used to play this prank on Owen all the time... it was stupid, but hilarious."

"Something doesn't seem right with Alejandro." Dawn says, out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asks, taking a left turn.

"His aura... it seems all sweet and sincere at first, but once you go deeper into it, it turns all evil."

"Dawn, are you on crack?" I ask.

"Nope, just the wonders of nature for now." She says, turning around and smiling. "I never plan for what will unfold in the night."

She winks at me, and I feel my buddy downstairs tingle a little. Dawn seems to want me, but do I want her?

* * *

When we arrive the party is already in full swing.

"Hey Gwen." Trent says, coming over. He waves to me, then continues to talk to Gwen.

Cody is currently in California, visiting his new born baby cousin. When he finds out what Trent was doing tonight, he'll probably be pissed. For a moment I think of telling Trent off for being a bad friend, but I let it slide, realizing it is none of my business.

"We'll be... over there, somewhere." Zoey says, leading Mike off.

It's just me and Dawn for a while, until I meet up with Geoff.

"How is Katie?" I ask.

"She broke her arm and has some minor bruising, but other then that, she's gonna be fine." He says, smiling.

"I'm glad, man." I say, patting him on the back.

"Me too, but her parents are still blaming me. There refusing to let me see her. I've talked to her on the phone a few times, and even though the injury's aren't that serious, she seems pretty hurt."

"We could try to sneak in and see her." I suggest, trying to raise Geoff's spirits.

"You think we could do that?" Geoff asks.

"Alejandro could get us in, and for crying out loud dude I'm Duncan. The guy who has never been caught escaping detention, from juvie hall. Ya gotta trust me on this one."

"Alright dude I trust you, but you better not be playing with me on this one." Geoff says, being serious and what not.

We spit shake on it, and part ways.

"Hey Duncan!" Courtney says, walking over to me.

"Oh... hey, you." I say, scratching the back of my head.

"Isn't this party like AWESOME!" she asks.

"Yeah... why are you screaming?"

"Because the music is loud, DUH!"

"Courtney, there hasn't been a song on in like 10 minutes." I say, confused.

"Oh, maybe it's still ringing in my ear!"

"What are you on?" I ask her, grabbing her hand.

It's really clammy. Her whole body looks sweaty, and her eyes are darting back and fourth.

"Are you on Heroin?" I ask, after getting no response.

"Absolutely not, I've just been dancing a allot." She says, gripping my hand even tighter. "Do you want to, ya know, go into the back and have some fun?"

"Courtney, how many times do I have to tell you were over?" I ask, trying to get away.

"Well, what about this?"

She tries to kiss me, but instead, she ends up putting her lips on my arm, as I move out of the way. I walk away and try to find Dawn, since I've lost side of her. I can't find her, but I end up seeing DJ.

"Duncan, whats good?" He says, with his arm around around a girl I've never seen before.

"Hey, I'm looking for Dawn. Who's that?"

"My names Sierra." She says, smiling. "I transferred here about 3 weeks ago, and I got invited by Alejandro since we go to the same church."

"That's cool..." I say, feeling awkward.

"I haven't seen Dawn, sorry bro." DJ says, trying to break the silence. "But I did see Courtney, she looked like a mess."

"I saw her too, she tried getting with me."

"She might be on ecstasy or something." DJ says. "Well anyway, I'm gonna go... ya know." He says, implying the obvious. "Good luck finding Dawn..."

"Wait Deej, before you go, do you know if Bridgette is here?" I ask.

"No, but I saw Tyler flirting with some sophomores."

* * *

I ended up finding Dawn a little later on the dance floor/Alejandro's living room. I felt bad for the poor guy, this whole place was a mess.

"Are you wasted already?" I ask.

"Well, why aren't you wasted?" she asks.

"I kind of got drugged and everything, I don't feel like experiencing that again."

"Well..." she says, moving her lands lower on my body. "I can help you experience something else."

Without another word, we end up embracing in a kiss and making out. After we stop for a second, I grab her hand and lead her through the rest of the house in the attempt of finding a room. Since all the bedrooms seem to be taken, I end up settling on the basement. There are a few other kids down there, mostly stoners who are blazing up, but they don't seem to mind that were there. We jump onto the couch and continue what we started upstairs. Just as I reach into her shirt, she stops.

"I'm sorry, if that was too far."

She shakes her head, as if saying no.

"That's not it, I'm fine with that... please, just get me a bucket!"

I reach for a trash can, and just in time too. Dawn seems to have had too much to drink, and ends up shooting it all back out. If it wasn't for the trash bin, she probably would have puked all over me.

"I'm so sorry Duncan..." she says, trying to be apologetic.

"No, it's okay. I should probably take you home, you look like your about to pass out." I say.

She nods, and I help carry her upstairs. It's about 11:30 by now, so the party is getting slower. Most people are too messed up to function by now, and most of the couples have either finished up by now or fallen asleep. I find Gwen, who is talking to Trent on the couch, and ask her if its okay if I take her car.

"Yeah, it's fine." she says, giving me the keys.

"Do you have a ride?" I ask. "I could take you as well."

"Don't worry dude, I'll take her." Trent says, trying to be a gentleman.

I give him a dirty look, and he looks away.

"Be safe you two, and remember Gwen; spitters are quitters!"

She blushes, and I bring Dawn to the car.

* * *

I put Dawn in the car, and look for my wallet.

"Shit, I'll be right back. I forgot my jacket and my wallets in it."

"Okay." Dawn says, sleepily.

I lock the car, just in case someone try's to break in or do something to it. I walk back into the house, and just as I find my jacket downstairs with my wallet still in it (thank god I didn't get it stolen), I walk straight into Tyler.

"Oh, Duncan." Tyler says, backing up. "Nice to see you, man."

"Look Tyler, cut the crap." I say, walking up to him. "Can we just talk? Like bros? Girls shouldn't come in between us."

"Fine, but I want to tell you something first." Tyler says, regaining his composure. "Nothing ever actually happened with me and Bridgette. I asked her out on a date, she accepted, but she said she just wanted to be friends. We're still pretty good friends now, and shes an amazing girl. But she isn't for me man."

I feel really bad right now. Lindsay was right, and I was wrong. Not only that, but the whole thing with Dawn... where the hell did that come from, and where is it gonna go?

"I'm sorry for being a dick to you, I was just really upset. Especially with what happened with me and her at the party."

"Yeah, I heard about it. Sorry you got spiked, man." Tyler says, apologetically.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth when I asked you the first time?" I ask.

"I was in front of my friends. The whole idea of saying that was too look cool, since I haven't really done anything with a girl since Lindsay. Even Owen gets someone with Staci, who is annoying as hell. Alejandro told me that I'd be one of the cooler guys in the group again."

"Wait. Wait, wait wait. Alejandro is the one who gave you the advice to lie?" I ask, utterly confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's nothing." I say. "Thank you for telling me this, we're totally cool dude."

"Thanks man." Tyler says smiling.

I start walking back to the car.

* * *

Dawn falls asleep about half way through the drive, and ends up leaning on me. She really is cute but... with Bridgette not actually with Tyler, it gives me a lot to think about. I mean, Dawn is only drunk anyways. Does she actually want a relationship with me or was she just wanting to get action? Also, what was with Courtney? I hope she doesn't end up doing something stupid. And the most confusing thing... why would Alejandro give me advise when he knew the whole thing with Tyler and Bridgette was bullshit? I end up pulling into Dawn's driveway, and waking her up.

"You're home." I say, as she comes too.

"Thank you for the ride, I'm sorry about what happened. Talk too me tomorrow..?" she asks.

"Sure." I say.

She kisses me on the cheek, and leaves.

Part of me instantly thinks "that's the mouth that just puked all over", and the other part of me thinks "that was cute". I kissed Courtney once after she puked... but that is a story for another day.

I drive home, and go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up on Sunday around 9ish, and decide to drop off Gwen's car. I can take the bus from a stop near her house back to mine, that way I can get my homework done and actually get passing grades. But, about 1/4 of the way to Gwen's house, I get a call.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Duncan?" I hear a familiar voice say.

"What do you want, Courtney?"

"Look, I think I was on LSD or something last night." She says, explaining what happened to her.

"Yeah, no shit." I say.

"Duncan, just listen." she says. "Alejandro was being really nice and sweet to me, and this morning, I woke up in his bed hardly wearing anything."

"Wait, did he like, rape you?"

"No, never, I agreed, but-."

"So he cheated on Heather with you? What the fuck, Courtney, that's messed up." I say, cutting her off, once again.

"Duncan, you don't get it! Heather was there too! I woke up cuddling her for god sakes!"

"That's... interesting..."

"Duncan, can you pick me up. Please. I'm not even at Alejandro's house, I'm at the park."

"_The_ park?"

"Yes, the one where we had our first kiss." Courtney says. "Please, just pick me up. I know I've been fucked up lately, but please! Just do this for me..."

**Silence.**

"Duncan?"

* * *

A/N: I personally really liked this chapter, lots of fun to write. Have an amazing February break guys!


	9. Part IX: Thanks For The Memories

**The Girl I Met at the Beauty Salon**

**[PART 9: Thanks For The Memories]**

* * *

A/N: I know that some of you might be like _"I haven't seen Bridgette in a few chapters, where the hell is she?"_ or _"Where is this story going, the plot seems to be randomly bouncing around!"_ Well, you will see her soon. She hasn't died... yet (jokes, maybe. You'll see). Although the main plot of this story is the fan-on couple of Bridgette and Duncan, I also wanted to write a story that high-lighted all the TD characters in one way or another. I have been writing things from the perspective of Duncan, and that may or may not change. But yeah, this story has a lot more too it then just one couple. So thank you for reading!-

Coco

* * *

**Prologue:**

**_This is a story of girl meet's boy. The past has a huge impact on the present, so what exactly happened in the past that has such a huge impact on one persons feelings?_**

**__****_Now, this might be a love story, but not every story has a happy ending._**

**_You have been warned._**

* * *

I end up picking Courtney up. I know I have to drop off Gwen's car, but I text her that I need to borrow it for a little more and she says it's fine.

"So... do you remember what happened last night?" I ask, as we awkwardly sit in the McDonald's drive through, waiting to order our make shift breakfast.

"I started stumbling, and I ended up in Alejandro's bed room. I'm not sure how; he might have put me there to rest, I might have crawled in myself. I don't know." Courtney says, trying to remember what happened.

I don't say anything, and wait for her to continue her story.

"I just felt really out of it after I had my first sip of Vodka, it was definitely spiked."

"Any idea who did it?" I ask.

She shakes her head, as if saying no. "Does it really matter? You got spiked and never found out, remember?"

"I try not to..." I say, remembering the fateful night.

"But when I woke up I didn't have a shirt or pants on" she says, while I blush and try to avoid eye contact. "Heather didn't have anything on top, and was wearing the same on bottom. Alejandro was shirtless and was wearing boxers. So I don't think we had sex or anything... but when I woke up Heather was holding me on my side, and it honestly felt really good."

"Maybe you're bi?" I say.

"I don't know, but either they both were using me for a threesome, or Alejandro has some tricks up his sleeve to make sexual advances even WHEN he has a girl."

"I don't like him either." I say, snorting.

We order our food, pay the bill, take the food, and drive off. I end up parking outside our old elementary school.

"So, why don't you like him?"

I tell her about Alejandro's advice to me during the Bull's game, and my talk with Tyler at the party as well as my talk with Lindsay.

"Wow, I'm surprised you haven't started a fist fight with him yet."

"Me as well." I say, taking a bite into my egg McMuffin. "This honestly tastes like crap."

"I know, but it's better then starving." Courtney says, taking a bite into her Sausage McBiscuit.

A/N: I don't get paid by McDonald's for advertisements, but I damn right should.

"Do you remember the first time we met each other?" Courtney says, looking into the distance at the primary school.

"It's hard to remember, my memory is pretty foggy from when I was a little kid." I say, leaning back in my seat. "Between my mom and dad yelling at me all the time, getting into trouble with DJ, and other stuff, there isn't much to remember."

"Want me to tell you the story?" she asks.

I look up at the ceiling of the car, and take in a long, deep, breath.

"Go for it."

* * *

_September 3rd, 2002, Discovery Elementary School; _**No One's Point of View**

_Duncan is entering third grade, and is with DJ as he has been since kindergarten, as well as Cody. For the first time, he was in a class with Courtney, Heather, Geoff, and Trent._

_"You excited for third grade?" DJ asked, as him and Duncan walked into the small building, trying to find there classroom._

_"Well, I wish it was still summer!" A much younger, excited Duncan says. "But school is school, hopefully it will go by way faster then second grade."_

_"At least we don't have Mrs. Fraunz again." DJ says, walking into the new classroom they would use for the year._

_"Yeah, she would always yell at yes for trying to doodle while we were supposed to do our math skills."_

_DJ and Duncan both walk around the room, looking for the teacher._

_"Hi there!" A young lady says, looking at DJ and Duncan. "I'm , and you are?"_

_"Duncan."_

_"DJ."_

_"Oh, DJ I have you over here next too Heather." says, as she directs DJ too the middle row._

_"Where do I sit?" the young Duncan asks, confused._

_"You sit over there, next to Courtney." says, directing Duncan too the back row._

_Duncan walks over to the desks, finds the one with his name, and sits down at it. Courtney, who is talking to another girl (LeShawna), turns to sit down and waves at Duncan. Duncan ignores her, and leans back._

_"Hi, I'm Courtney!" Courtney says, happy. "It's nice to meet you, what's your name?"_

_"I don't talk too girls." Duncan murmurs, avoiding eye contact._

_"Well, you don't have to be a buzz kill." Courtney says, annoyed._

* * *

_The class goes on for another few hours, it's finally lunch, followed by recess._

_"Who's this?" Duncan asks, as someone sits down with DJ._

_"I'm Trent, and I sit next to DJ and Heather." Trent says, being nice._

_"Nice too meet you." Duncan says, being happy as well. "What do you think of the class?"_

_"The teacher is nice." DJ says. Both Trent and Duncan nod in agreement._

_"My seat sucks, I'm stuck next to the most annoying girl named Courtney, and I'm on the end, next too no one else." Duncan says, annoyed. "Every time she didn't understand something, she bugged me about it until I told her. Gosh, she was just annoying."_

_"Our seat isn't that bad." Trent says, giggling._

_"Heather thinks boys are icky, so all we do is annoy her." DJ says, giggling with Trent_

_The bell rings._

_"Time for recess." Duncan says, as the three boys race outside._

_Since it's the first day, the softball field always has a huge kickball game. The 4th and 5th graders always team up on everyone else, so the three boys decide too do something else besides get there butts kicked._

_"The jungle gym?" Duncan asks, bored out of his mind._

_"Sure." Trent says._

_The three boys play on it, before getting bored again._

_"Hey, what's going on over there?" DJ says, pointing to the basketball court._

_On the court, Courtney and a blonde girl are being pushed up against a wall by some 5th graders._

_"Isn't that the annoying girl?" Trent asks._

_"Yeah." Duncan says starting to walk over._

_"Duncan, don't do it!" DJ says, nervous. "We can just get a teacher or something, we don't have to risk our life's!"_

_"I don't feel like dying either DJ, but I'm not letting those bullies hurt those girls!" Trent says, following Duncan as he walks to the basketball field._

_"Gosh darnit!" DJ says, following both Trent and Duncan._

* * *

_"Jake, just leave us alone!" Courtney says, fired up._

_"Yeah!" the blonde girl says, going in front of Courtney. "We're third graders, we aren't interested in boys. And I would never date a slob like you."_

_"Well, I don't care what grade you're in" the one identified as Jake said. "My brother says I'm a "pussy" if I don't get a girlfriend, and you two are cute. I'm not asking for anything more then a kiss." _

_Jake puckers up, and Courtney slaps him in the face._

_"Courtney, I don't know if that was a good idea..." her blonde friend says, backing up._

_"Steve!" Jake says, relapsing from the slap he got to the face. "Go tell the teacher she slapped me, that'll teach her from messing with us!"_

_"O-okay Jake, what ever you say..." Steve says, obeying his friends orders._

_"No!" Courtney says, upset. "If I get in trouble with the school, my parents will never look at me the same way!"_

_"That'll teach you from messing with me!" Jake says, cackling. _

_"Hey you!" Duncan says, walking up to Jake. "Leave them alone!"_

_"Oh god, it's another third grader." Jake says, annoyed._

_DJ and Trent both walk up behind Duncan, making it three to one._

_"Duncan, don't do something stupid..." Courtney says, remembering the boy she sits next to in class._

_"Who are they?" the blonde girl asks Courtney. _

_Courtney doesn't respond, she just looks on._

_"You don't want to get into trouble, do you?" Jake asks, smiling evilly._

_"You don't scare me, no matter what grade you're in!" Duncan says, coming face to face with Jake._

_Even though Jake had a good three inches on Duncan, Duncan didn't seem intimidated at all._

_"You asked for it, little twerp!" Jake says, trying to punch Duncan in the face._

_Duncan ducks, and ends up delivering a right hook to Jake in the stomach._

_"Oof!" Jake says, as he doubles over in pain, and falls over._

_"All of you, in my office, right now!" A teacher says, as Steve walks over to his friend._

_"Oh no, he ended up getting the teacher..." Courtney says._

_"This... isn't... over..." Jake says, as Steve helps him get up. A few more teachers come over to make sure Jake is okay, while Trent, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, and the blonde are brought into the principles office._

* * *

_"Duncan, why did you do that?" Courtney asks, as Duncan sits next to her, waiting for his turn to talk to the principle. There all sitting in the main office, bored out of there minds._

_"Well, princess, I don't like seeing a bigger guy threatening a girl, and you seemed like you needed help." Duncan says, answering her question. _

_"Do NOT call me princess." Courtney says, annoyed. "But thank you for being a prince in shining armor." Courtney says, kissing him on the cheek._

_"Yeah, thanks." the blonde says, kissing him on the other cheek. _

_Duncan blushes uncontrollably, and looks away from the two girls._

_"Hey, do I get too be kissed?" Trent asks, excited._

_Everyone laughs, and Courtney is called into the principles office. _

* * *

Present Day, **Duncan's Point of View**

"What ever happened to Jake and Steve?" I ask, thinking back on the two ass wipes.

"Jake became a dealer and is currently in jail for assault, Steve was the bench warmer on the football team last year. I think he is going to Miami University in Ohio." Courtney says, as we arrive in her drive way.

"I remember him from last year, he became the starting wide out once Ryder got injured. He gave up the game winning fumble in the semi finals." I say, laughing.

"Thank you for the ride, Duncan." Courtney says, looking at me through the window. "It means a lot too me that you're still there for me."

"No problem."

"You know... you can come inside if you want." Courtney says, looking into my eyes.

I look at my phone, and see a text from Dawn asking if I can hang out with her today since she's feeling better.

"I'm sorry, I really have to drop off Gwen's car..." I say, turning the car back on.

Courtney nods, and she walks back inside the house.

* * *

I drive to Gwen's, drop off her car, head home, sleep, and go to Dawn's for a little bit. I come home, do my homework, and by the time all of this is done, it's almost 10 PM. I turn on my iPod, and put it on shuffle.

_You always know, how to bring me down _  
_Let's just face it now, I'm never changin' _

I start to drift off, but I see images of Dawn, Courtney, and Bridgette all float through my head.

_You are my world, my everything _  
_You stupid girl, you're gonna be the death of me _  
_So let me go, just let me be _  
_You stupid girl, I love the way you're killing me _

I fall asleep.

_You stupid girl... _

* * *

A/N: The song is called "You Stupid Girl" by an amazing band called Framing Hanley. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, I like doing flashbacks! Thanks for reading, please review.


	10. Part X: Gasoline

**The Girl I Met at the Beauty Salon**

**[PART 10: Gasoline]**

* * *

10 chapters! Woah. I thought I'd lose interest after 3. :3 Thanks for reading and giving me over 1000 hits on this story, that kind of shiz makes me love being a writer.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**_This is a story of girl meet's boy. The past has a huge impact on the present, so what exactly happened in the past that has such a huge impact on one persons feelings?_**

**__****_Now, this might be a love story, but not every story has a happy ending._**

**_You have been warned._**

* * *

Life had been pretty good as of late for me. No more weird dreams or quotes in my head when I wake up, no random bullshit with Courtney, hell, I hadn't even though about the girl I met at that stupid hair cutting place in a while. I feel like the day I spent with Courtney kind of just cleansed me for now. It was now Wednesday, and today we had a half day at school. Most of the people in my town go to the town center to hang out for a while, and today, I decided to go as well.

"So then, just as soon as I put the diaper on him, he pukes ALL over me!" Cody says, telling about his visit to California, or where ever the hell he went.

"That sucks dude." DJ says.

"Well, I heard this guy over here got with everyone's favorite goth girl." Cody says, putting his arm around Trent while the two of them laugh.

DJ and I look at each other confused, while Geoff and Alejandro, who are talking about Katie's recovery, are too far ahead of us to hear the conversation.

"Wait... you mean you're cool about what happened at his party?" I ask.

"Yeah, I thought you two were bitter rivals or something?" DJ asks.

"Well, we decided bros before hoes." Trent says, explaining why him and Cody are fine. "Cody told me he isn't into Gwen anymore anyway, so he gave me the a-okay to go for her."

"Is that the truth, Cody?" I ask.

"Yep, I have a crush on Lindsay now." Cody says, day dreaming. "She is soooooooo fucking hot."

"Yeah, good luck with that one." DJ says, as me and him laugh.

Alejandro and Geoff high five, and Alejandro walks across the street to hang out with Heather, Lightning, and Dakota.

"How is Katie?" Cody asks.

"She's getting released from the hospital tomorrow." Geoff says. "Sadie's with her right now and she looks fine. She's also been doing school work while she's been out, so she's all caught up. It's like nothing ever even happened!" Geoff says, trying to fake a smile.

"So why do you look upset?" DJ asks.

"Cause, her parents still blame the whole thing on me. I don't even know if they'll let me see her for a while."

"Dude, fuck that." I say. "She's your girl. When you see her, run right over and give her the best hug you can."

"That sounded really weird, coming from you Duncan." Trent says. "You seem more like a 'fuck bitches, get money' kind of guy, then 'Mr. Feely Touchey'."

All the guys laugh, including me.

"Well I am fucking that Sophmore Dawn, if that helps." I say, proud.

Just a note, I'm not actually fucking her. The farthest we had gone in our hook up relationship was second so far.

"Nice, she's hot dude." Cody says giving me a high five.

"No more blonde surfer girl?" DJ asks.

"Not that I know of." I say, still smiling.

The conversation changes over and over again. At one point, it lands on the less popular kids in our grade. Since Cody is pretty much a geek, he know's alot of them from AP classes and such.

"That Harold kid is so weird." Geoff says, as we talk about him, Beth, Ezekiel, and Eva.

"Well, he hates Duncan for some reason." Cody says.

"Why does he hate me?" I ask, confused.

"Well, apparently you threw something at him and it broke his glasses, threw him off his bike, and made him fall into a gutter, all in one moment."

I laugh. "Dude, I wish I did that to him."

"That would be such a sick way too bully a nerd." Trent says, thinking about it. "But I would never bully someone, it isn't my thing."

"I'd be careful Duncan" Cody says, warning me. "I know Harold is all scrawny and weak looking, but he's pretty strong, and I think he's plotting something against you, or some shit like that."

"Thank's for the advise, Cody 2.0" I say sarcastically.

As we talk about other non-important things I get a text from Lindsay asking for me to come to her house.

"Yo, I gotta go." I say, picking up my backpack from the bench we're all sitting on. "Lindsay needs my help with something."

"Can I go with you?" Cody says, all excited.

I roll my eyes, and begin to leave. As I walk by Geoff, we embrace in a bro hug. While doing so, I quickly whisper;

**"Be careful of Alejandro, I don't trust him."**

Geoff nods, and I'm on my way to the blonde's house.

* * *

"You're fucking DAWN?" Lindsay screams at me, as soon as I arrive at her house.

"Lindsay, chill out." I say, putting my stuff down in her living room. "We're just friends with benef-"

"Duncan, first of all, I know she's hot, but she's pretty much a fucking hippie." Lindsay says. "She probably has a bunch of STDS from all the Seniors that nailed her during her Freshman year, and all the LSD she's done..."

"Woah, woah, woah." I say, taking in a lot of information at once. "What did you say about Freshman year?"

"Do you remember the famous earth girl?" Lindsay asks me.

"Yeah, that's what they called the biggest slut in 9th grade last year."

"That was Dawn, you dumbass." Lindsay says, putting two and two together. "And her dealer was Jake for crying out loud! The guy that you had beef with since like elementary school."

"Lindsay, that guy is in jail." I say. "Did her and Jake have a thing?"

"Well, if you describe thing as a lot of nasty sex, then yes, they had a thing."

"Why do you have to ruin all these awesome relationships I get into?" I ask, pissed off.

I was really content with this whole Dawn thing, and now I got all this shit dropped on me. Why didn't Dawn tell me all of this? Why didn't GWEN, her friend and MY OTHER BEST FEMALE FRIEND, tell me this? And why the fuck couldn't I figure all of this out before? LINDSAY figured it out. And she isn't exactly, well the smartest cookie on the platter.

"Because like the amazing, all-seeing friend I am, I'm helping you before you would get hurt by someone." Lindsay says, with a huge grin on her face.

For "all-seeing", she doesn't seem to notice all of her lipstick has smeared to one side.

"Well then why didn't you warn me about Courtney?" I ask.

"I honestly thought it would work out better." Lindsay says, trying to avoid the subject. "Anyway, I didn't call you over just too yell at you, I need help with the math homework."

"You mean you want to copy mine?" I ask.

She nods, and smiles.

"See, this is why we're best friends!"

I don't say anything, and I take out my binder.

* * *

It's Thursday now. The day is over, and I'm ready to go home. Today I took my dads car to school. Geoff usually gives me a ride, but since he left early to try to visit Katie (the doctors wouldn't allow him to see her, apparently he was banned from the hospital as well), he told me in advance to get my own ride. As much fun as taking the bus for twenty minute around my town sounds, I'd rather just take a seven minute car ride home. But, a lot happend in those 12 minutes that it takes to leave the school building.

For starters, I left the gym locked and noticed my change of clothes were missing. Fortunately, I always kept a spare pare in my gym locker, and easily got changed. Somebody probably stole them or something because they wore there day clothes to class, and didn't want to feel all sweaty for the rest of school. All zero minutes of it... but anyway, no big deal. If I found the kid who stole them though, I'd probably beat his skull in.

Next stop was my normal locker. It's in the art wing, and about 3 halls away from the gym. It didn't take very long to get there, but I noticed there was something odd about it as well. My locker locked like it was about to explode from the inside. I didn't have any of my binders in my locker, so I had all my school related stuff. What was in there though was my MVP trophy from football this year. The school finally had it made last week, and gave it to me earlier that day. I slowly unlock my locker, and back away as I open it.

**SPLAT!**

Green paint comes flying out of my locker, and ends up nailing a few girls walking by. I get some paint on my pants, but no big deal compared to the girl who got nailed right in the face. I'd be laughing, if it wasn't MY locker. I look to see the damage that been done to my locker. It was covered in this green crap. Apparently, the paint is mad sticky. But, inside the locker, is my MVP trophy. Covered in paint. Cut in half.

"Who the fuck did this?" I scream, looking around at everyone who's watching.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a little bit of red hair fall from the door of my locker. Oh, I know who did it.

* * *

Well, I guess Cody was right about one thing. The thing was, I really hadn't done anything to him recently. It was probably the fact that I bullied the shit out of him two years ago in freshman year. I made him cry in front of our whole grade during an assembly. Now that he's older, he probably decided to extract his revenge now. Good job Harold! I hope you're ready to get the shit kicked out of your self. But, the worst of the damage hadn't been done yet.

"What the hell..." I say, as I get to my car, or better yet, my DAD's car.

It's been keyed all over, with scratches going up and down the sides. Not only that, but the back tires have been popped, and have gone flat.

"..."

I just stand there for a second.

"Hey! Duncan!" a familiar voice says. The blonde surfer girl was behind me.

"Duncan?" Bridgette asked, walking closer to me. "I heard about Dawn! Congrats, nice catch dude." She says happily.

...

"Duncan?" She says, touching me.

"Bridgette, shut the fuck up!" I say turning around and yelling at her. She just stares at me with wide eyes. "Do you not see my car? How it's keyed all over?"

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't see tha-" she says, trying to talk.

"Yeah, because you didn't fucking think to look!" I say, mad. "Someone wrecked my MVP trophy, which I worked 3 years for, and my locker is ruined! Not only that, it turns out my almost girlfriend is a whore, my ex-girlfriend now suddenly wants me back, and you, the girl I was SUPPOSED to be with, randomly bounces in and out of my life. I haven't seen you in like, I don't fucking know, 3 weeks, and this is how we talk?"

She doesn't say anything.

"Oh, and Tyler? You didn't tell me anything about him."

"We just went on one date, it meant nothing..." she says.

"Yeah, well do I mean nothing?" I ask, still yelling. "Because I feel like nothing, especially when you tell me nothing. Just leave me alone. I need to get this car towed, explain to my dad why a kid I haven't talked to in two years is keying his property, and explain to the school why I need a new locker!"

Bridgette murmurs "I'm sorry", and leaves. I kick the pavement in anger, and whip out my phone to call for a towing service.

I knew who pranked my locker and wrecked my trophy, but would Harold really dismantle my car? That doesn't seem like him. But if I see him today, I will fucking murder him.

* * *

A/N: Well, I think 5 chapters later, Harold got his revenge! And Bridgette is relevant again... sort of. Review please.


	11. Part XI: Three Cheers For Five Years

**The Girl I Met at the Beauty Salon**

**[PART 11: Three Cheers For Five Years]**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**_This is a story of girl meet's boy. But, with so many distractions in life, is love even worth trying for?_**

**__****_Now, this might be a love story, but not every story has a happy ending._**

**_You have been warned._**

* * *

It's another Friday in this god awful town of Glenview Illinois, at stupid Glenbrook South Highschool. For starters, why would you name the high school after something that sounds so similar to the town name, but isn't the town name, and why would you make the mascot a rip off of Zeus? Yeah, if you can't tell, I'm super pissed off.

A/N: That's a real town and the real high school of it. I don't live there but I wanted it to seem more realistic.

"So then" Gwen says during lunch, telling me, Geoff, LeShawana, and DJ some random story "just as I was about to jump off the side of the cliff into the water..."

I kind of zone out after that. I have a meeting with the principal later today, about my locker. The car is something I have to find out about on my own, since they can't do anything about it since there are no cameras in the school parking lot.

"Right, Duncan?" Geoff asks me, as I'm brought back into the conversation.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I say, shaking my head. "What were you saying?"

"Remember that one time we tag teamed that Anne Maria chick from the grade below?"

"That was like 8th grade for us, I can't believe you remember that." I say, laughing.

"You white boys and your gang banging." LeShawna says, rolling her eyes.

"Why did you bring her up?" I ask.

"Well, Gwen was telling us that Mike apparently cheated on her friend Zoey with Anne Maria, but doesn't remember it at all." DJ says.

"Shit, that sucks. I'm surprised Dawn didn't tell me." I say, leaning back in my chair.

"Well, there whole friend group is kind of in disarray right now, so she probably just wants to keep it on the down low." Gwen tells me.

"It's cool, I understand." I say nodding.

"Sorry about your car and locker, by the way." DJ says.

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Everyone knows." Geoff says, joining in on the conversation.

"Things spread like wildfire in this stupid school." LeShawna says.

"Anyway, what about that Sierra chick DJ?"

"Well, I got some action out of it..." DJ says, thinking. "It was weird afterwards, she just kept asking if I was friends with Cody and if I could meet him."

"Seem's like that chick Izzy and her obsession with Justin."

"True that." Geoff says.

We continue to talk about stupid shit, until-

"YOU STUPID JERK!" Someone screams, from half away across the cafeteria.

I thought the bell was about to ring, but the sound of Heather yelling almost makes me fall out of my chair. All eyes go onto Heather and Alejandro, and no one says a word. The teachers and staff just stand there, waiting to see what happens.

"Come on chica, just relax, we can talk this over in private..." Alejandro says, trying to grab Heather's arm.

"You've been getting me to do all these threesome hook ups with you, and that's not good enough for you?" Heather screams at the top of her voice.

"It was an accident, I wasn't in my right mind." Aleajandro says calmy.

"Yeah, you must not have been, if you were trying to fuck Eva and Noah at the same time!"

A huge gasp arises from the crowd watching on.

"That's ridiculous!" Alejandro says. "For one, I'm not even interested in men like that, and two, Eva... isn't she a lesbian with her friend Jo? It's just a rumor, I swear!"

"Shut up Al, just shut the fuck up!" Heather says, getting into Alejandro's face. "I know what I saw with my own fucking eyes, so don't try to twist this around and make it seem like your the victim and I'm just making this up. You're a liar, and a loser. WE, ARE, OVER!" Heather screams, before walking away like the movie "Mean Girls".

No one says a word. Then, the bell rings, and everyone's on there way.

"You okay dude?" DJ says, as we walk over to Alejandro.

"Of course! She is just losing it or something, you know girls with there PMSing." Alejandro says, smiling. "Besides, there are plenty of fish in the sea. I'm fine with losing Heather, it just gives me more chances to meet new people."

And with that, I go to my next class.

* * *

I know I probably should be more concerned about whether or not my pal Al is okay, but I don't trust him. I'm actually starting to think he's the one who messed with the car, because I don't think Harold would have the balls. I could care less if he is bi or not, but what I am worried about is if Courtney gets caught up in the drama. She was in one of those threesomes, and if someone found out about it, she would probably be considered a slut. Right now, Alejandro is considered a legend by the guys, and Heather is somewhere between a bitch and irrelevant. You've gotta love how gender based opinions...

By the way, the whole time I was thinking that thought, I was taking a leak. You will never be able to get that image out of your head now...

* * *

"Well, Duncan, it's a pleasure to have you and not be in trouble." Mr. Hodges says from across his desk. Well actually, he's sitting at Mrs. Jayne's desk. She's the principal, he's the vice principal.

"Where's Ms. Jayne?" I ask.

"It's Mrs., first of all Duncan, and second, we both know I like you a lot more then she does. Since you got in trouble so much last year when you were a sophomore, she's trying to convince me and others that you pranked yourself for attention." Mr. Hodges says firmly.

"Well, that makes tons of sense." I say, rolling my eyes. "So you think you know who broke into my locker and broke my trophy?"

"Yes, we have surveillance for that hall way, and we believe it was two students named Ezekiel and Harold. Do you know either of them?"

"I think I've heard of Ezekiel, he's that transfer kid who was that homeschooled freak, right?"

Mr. Hodges rasies his eyebrow.

"Well, I know how Harold is, and when I find those two I'm going-" I start to say.

"Duncan, the school will handle punishment for this incident." Mr. Hodges says to me. "They are both first time offenders, so they'll probably just get a day suspension and be on probation."

"But they ruined my locker!" I say, complaining.

"Nothing I can do Duncan, just be lucky we caught the colprotes who did it at all."

"Can I watch the footage?" I ask.

"Sure, like I care." Mr. Hodges says, taking out a laptop and replaying the footage.

"Damn, that girl got blasted in that face!" I say, watching the paint go flying.

"That girl is in the hospital because the paint gave her an allergic reaction."

"Oh, I'm sorry... well, they did a good job putting the stuff in. They were in and out only minutes before I came back... I have to hand it to them."

"Probably the best prank I've seen since I've worked here!" Mr. Hodges says. "I mean, they shouldn't have done it."

I leave the office, ready to pumble both of the nerds. But, instead, I realize there is a way to get into the hospital. I'm just hoping Katie is there for Geoff's sake, because otherwise, this plan might not only blow up in my face, and get me and Geoff in trouble, but put Alejandro in a even bigger shit hole then he's in already.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Geoff asks over the phone.

"Yeah, I promise. I already talked to Alejandro and he said he'd help us." I say, sitting in Lindsay's room while she does her hair.

"Alright, when is this going down?" He asks.

"Tomorrow morning at like noon, I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks man." Geoff says. "It means a lot that you'd go this hard to help me see my girlfriend."

"No problem, dude." I say hanging up the phone.

"You really think your dumbass plan is going to work?"

"Well, we're dumb enough to try." I say smiling. Lindsay just frowns, and puts on her bandana.

"You on your period, or something? You seem pretty pissed off." I say.

"That's not funny Duncan, I don't make fun of when you get boners out of nowhere."

I look down at my crotch, and blush a little.

"And no, it's my parents."

"What about them?" I ask, like an idiot. "Are they fighting?"

"Yeah, like a lot." she says.

"I never noticed..." I say, confused. "Sorry, my parents fight too."

"Duncan, my dad left the fucking house this morning. My moms thinking about filing a divorce." Lindsay says, putting on her boots.

"I'm really sorry Linds, I've been ignorant."

"No, you haven't. Everyone in this stupid town is like this, even me." Lindsay says, trying to relax. "People are just too selfish to care about others. Now, come on, let's go to the movies and have some fun. Just you and me, like old times!"

"Amen to that!" I say, high fiving with her.

Lindsay and I then proceed to get to the movie theater, buy tickets to "The Vow", and sneak into Project X. All in all, it was an okay night. But tomorrow, the real challenge will begin.

* * *

A/N: Another shorter chapter, but I've been super busy lately and I'm lucky I got this chapter in at all. Please review.


	12. Part XII: Born For This

**The Girl I Met at the Beauty Salon**

**[PART 12: Born For This]**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**_This is a story of girl meet's boy. Love isn't worth dying for._**

**__****_Now, this might be a love story, but not every story has a happy ending._**

**_You have been warned._**

* * *

A/N: I felt as if the scene with Duncan and Lindsay was very anticlimactic, as I meant for it to be much more of a plot point... which failed. I was rushing to get the chapter done, so yeah, sorry. Anyway, enjoy your crappy disjointed plot line!

* * *

I was really tired from the night before, but today, work was to be done. Seeing Project X with Lindsay was awesome and all, but ever since she told me about her parents, she seems to be slipping away from me, little by little. Now I know she only told me, like, 13 hours ago about it, but I felt like in one night we went from best friends to aquatints. It was... just really weird.

"Here we are." Geoff says, as we pulls into the hospital parking lot.

"Now, remember, I'll talk to my dad, and then we will pretend to walk to the wing of the girl who got blasted in the face with paint." Alejandro says, in the back seat.

"What's her name again?" I ask.

"Ugh... beats me." Geoff says, taking out his keys from the ignition.

"Her name is Ashley, I believe." Alejandro says.

"Who cares, its not like there going to have security guards outside Katie's room or anything." I say, stepping out of the car.

"You'd be suprised..." Alejandro says, as we walk closer and closer to the entrance.

Geoff gives me a scared look, and gulps. We continue onward, and enter the establishment of better health.

Now, what I expected was some impossible James Bond kind of stuff, like us sneaking in from a window on the 100th floor or whatever, but it was actually one of the most boring things I've done.

"Hey papa!" Alejandro said, as he walked in.

"Ahh, my son, what can I do for you today?" Alejandro's dad said as he put on surgical gloves.

"A girl from our school, Ashley, got injured in a prank, and we wanted to wish her fair well." Geoff says, practically trembling.

"Well, just go to the front desk and ask one of the clerks over there to direct you to her room. I have to run now-open heart surgery on a dying patient- but it was nice meeting you two!" Alejandro's dad says, running off.

"That's it?" Geoff asks. "I practically pissed myself for that?"

"We didn't even have to talk to my dad, I just wanted to say hi." Alejandro says, with an evil grin.

"You just wanted to scare the shit out of him, didn't you?" I ask.

Alejandro nods. "This is a hospital, not a maximum security jail. They have no legal right to keep you away from her, so you can see her really whenever you wanted."

"So then what the fuck was the point of all of this?" Geoff asks, pissed off.

"It's fun watching you freak out right now." Alejandro says laughing.

I chuckled a little bit. You've got to admit, it is somewhat funny. Geoff looked like he was about to punch the guy straight in the face, so I persuaded him to the elevator.

"Do you know what room number she's at?" Geoff asks, as we walk into the elevator.

I just shrug.

"I wrote it down for you on this card." Alejandro says, as he hands it to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask, as Alejandro walks out of the elevator.

"To give my condolences to Ashley. And also, to find my next hook up after Heather." Alejandro says slyly.

The doors close and the elevator starts to go up.

"There is definitely something that seems a little bit off about him." Geoff says to me as we take the ride up.

"What do you mean?"

"He seems... I don't know, nervous." Geoff tells me.

"I just think he might still have a thing for Heather, but still, I don't get why he lied to me before."

"Maybe he just told you something that wasn't the truth, but he thought it was?"

"Who cares, you're here to see your girlfriend." I say, as the door opens.

I give Geoff the card, and he goes flying down the hall to find the room.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry!" I hear Geoff scream from the hallway adjacent to where the elevator lets off. I hear a lady scream (who was probably a worker), as Geoff runs into her.

Unlike Mr. Impatient, I slowly walk down the hallway and find the room. Inside, I see Geoff and Katie hugging as Katie crys.

"How did you get in here?" Katie asks.

"It doesn't matter." Geoff says, smiling.

"But what if you get caught?" Katie says to him.

Geoff puts a finger in front of his mouth, implying shush, and kissers her. Seeing as I don't want to be a cock block, I hastily left the room and left the love birds alone.

Speaking of love, Dawn texted me as I got back into the lobby of the hospital.

"Hey, are you free today?" Dawn asks me.

I text back "I'll be later, why is it important?"

She responds "Yeah, it is important. Just come over to my house whenever you can."

"What's it about?" I ask through typing on my phone.

**"I think I'm pregnant." She says. **

* * *

Another short crappy filler chapter, aherrggggggggg. Sorry for the delay, I just got my new computer and I also didn't want to delay this any longer. Since I'm on break, I promise I'll write a super long non-filler non crap chapter next time


End file.
